I'm Not Beautiful
by SilverLuna1997
Summary: I DO NOT OWN PLACES OR CHARACTERS! Lily Luna Potter doesn't fit in well with the rest of the Weasley/ Potter clan and she is sick of pleasing her cousins. Just maybe a certain Malfoy can make her see her true beauty.PLEASE NO HATERS!
1. They really do hate me

**A/N: Hey everybody, I hope you're not to mad about me closing down the other story it just wasn't feeling right. So here is my new story, you may notice that Lily is a little different in this story. I feel like she would have been a bit more quiet and not as crazy as the rest of her family since she is the youngest. So read on and tell me what you think.**

** Chapter 1:**

I walked in the fields behind the Burrow looking at the newest muggle contraption that my grandfather had picked up for me. It looked exactly like a wizard camera but the pictures didn't move they just froze and stayed that way. The camera was fascinating. I walked further and further until I came across the trees my grandmother had planted when each of the grandchildren were born. My tree was the tree on that was the last in the row since I was the youngest. I sat beneath the familiar branches that were covered in orchids. There were so many different buttons that you could push and each one did something different. I sat underneath the comfort of my tree as I waited for someone to look for me. The sun was just beginning to hit the horizon to set for the night when my cousin and best friend Hugo found me.

"Hey Lil." He said as he sat under the tree next to mine that was meant for him. Both of our trees were planted 14 years ago exactly 9 months apart from each other. So technically Hugo's tree has been planted for 15 years, while mine would be 15 next week.

"Hey Hugo." I replied quietly. We both returned to staring as the sun slowly began to fall. I looked over at Hugo and saw how the sun's rays were bouncing off of his skin and how his tousled red hair. I pulled the camera out turned off the flash so he wouldn't notice and snapped the picture of him. I put the camera away and just sat there lost in thought.

Me and Hugo had it the hardest in our family. With 11 cousins and 9 aunts and uncles not many people will notice the youngest. Today was Victoire's baby shower. She was due in a few weeks. In our family everyone was in a group. There were the pranksters, Uncle George, my cousin Fred II, my brother James, and Louis. The bookworms, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Hermione, Rose and Molly,. Also there were the Quidditch players, Uncle Bill, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron, my mum Ginny and my dad Harry, my brother Albus, Roxanne and Uncle Charlie when he was around. And the girly group, Aunt Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Lucy. The only two in our entire family who aren't in a group is me and Hugo. We usually spend our time together and we don't even talk much.

When the sun had finally set me and Hugo got out from under our trees and begun to walk back to the Burrow. The house was still decorated in pink streamers – for her soon to be born baby girl- and banners that read "Congratulations Teddy and Victoire!" Everyone was everywhere. The mums and the girly group were putting away the main meal that Hugo and I had missed like usual and were setting up for dessert that I also don't eat. With my family at least. The Quidditch players were in an intense game and the bookworms were all discussing what books they had read over the summer and giving each other heads ups on the classes they will be returning to in two weeks.

"I'm going to go get some food from inside." I said to Hugo and headed into the kitchen where my mum and grandmother stood preparing a plate which I already knew was for me.

"Hello dear." Grandmum said as I walked in.

"Hello Gran." I said in my quiet voice. I pulled my light red hair into a neat pony tail at the base of my head so none of my hair would get in the way as I was eating.

"I'll be outside with everyone else." Mum said as she walked out.

"Alright Ginny." Gran said as she walked out. "Lily, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh, what about Gran?" I said as I picked at my mashed potatoes.

"I wanted to know why you don't eat with everyone when you are here. You and Hugo."

"Oh." I replied looking down at my food so I wouldn't have to see those eyes that held so much warmth and love. I knew Gran and Gramp loved me and Hugo as much as the others but there wasn't time for us to be noticed when all of the other cousins present. That and the fact that I am always being scrutinized by Vikki, Dominique, Lucy and Aunt Fleur.

"That isn't a real answer Lily petal."

"I'm sorry Gran, but I just can't stand being left in the background any more. Being the youngest makes me unnoticed, and then when I am noticed I am being judged by everyone. I know I'm not the daughter my dad wanted and my mum would prefer if I were on the Quidditch team. And at every dinner I attend Aunt Fleur, Vikki, Dom and Lucy watch me like a hawk! It's like I have to please everyone at the same time. I hate it." By the time I was finished telling my Gran tears were already threatening to spill over.

"Oh Lily, your mum and dad love you so much. Your mum is so worried about you and Hugo. And if anyone should understand how it feels to be the youngest it's your mum. She was the youngest and the only girl out of 7 children! Talk to her, and to me. We are always here for you and we will love you without judging. I promise." Gran pulled me into her warm embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Gran, but that isn't going to change anything." I said and walked out to the field to lay alone.

The night air was fresh and the grass underneath me was tickling my arms. The sky was clear and the stars were as beautiful as they could be. The moon was full and I remember the stories dad used to tell me about Remus Lupin. Teddy's dad. He had been a werewolf and was so afraid of what would happen when Teddy was born. He never wanted anyone to be like him, he was the nicest teacher and man that my father knew. I wish I had met Lupin. I realized suddenly that I had left my camera in the kitchen in the Burrow. I got up slowly and walked myself back to the house. I thought everyone was outside enjoying the warm evening when I found I wasn't alone.

"Lily could be pretty if she actually tried. I mean her hair is gorgeous and all but she just leaves it in a plain bun almost all of the time. She should at least style the bun!" I recognized the voice of Lucy as I walked into the kitchen. They were sitting in the living room which was right off the kitchen.

"Lily? Pretty? That is impossible! I mean yeah her hair is a beautiful color but her nose is way to pointed and her hair is so like lifeless! She doesn't have a nice body either! She is as skinny as a stick and has almost no curves at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she was anorexic." Victoire said to the other girls.

"Yeah, come on Lucy! Lily is so ugly that even the most amazing products couldn't make her look any less like a night troll." Dominique said. At that I ran out of the house with tears streaming down my face. I forgot all about my camera and ran straight for my tree. I quickly climbed up to the highest and sturdiest branch that was there and cried until I was out of tears.

"Lily?" I heard Hugo say from down below.

"What?" I said a little too harsh to my favorite cousin.

"I saw you run away crying and I came to find you. I knew you would be here." He said as he begun to climb up to where I was.

"They are so mean." Is all I said as Hugo slid behind me on the branch we were sitting on.

"Who?" He whispered.

"Victoire, Dominique and Lucy." I said trying to stop the tears from returning. I told Hugo what they had said.

"Lily, don't you dare listen to them." He said with so much anger in his voice I was scared. "Dom and Vikki think they are superior since they are like a 16th Veela. And Lucy, well she is a spoiled little princess."

"Thanks Hugo. I just don't want to be around them anymore." I whispered back.

"Come on Lil, I think we're leaving soon. You know how Aunt Ginny doesn't like to be out to late." We slowly climbed down the tree and walked back to the Burrow.

"Hey Lily! You look AMAZING tonight by the way!" Lucy yelled at me.

"Yeah! Lily how do you stay so skinny? I need some advice but remember I still need to eat once in a while!" Dom yelled after her.

"Just keep walking. Don't let them get to you." Hugo whispered to me as we walked into the living room where our parents were.

"Oh Lily, there you are. Are you ready to go?" my mum asked. I nodded. I gave Hugo a small hug and whispered a thank you before taking my mum's arm and apparating home.


	2. I'm not their puppet

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, two chapters in 1 night? CRAZY! I want to thank you guys for all of the alerts I got and the reviews I got! I love you guys3 Oh and by the way, Hogwarts students no longer need to wear robes. **

Once we are back from the Burrow I feel the sense of relief I feel every time we get away from the rest of our family. I begin to walk up to my room when my mum stops me.

"Lily, what is wrong? You look like you've been crying."

"It's nothing mum, I fell down as me and Hugo were walking back from the trees. I had tripped and hit my elbow on a rock. I'm fine though." I said in a rather convincing tone.

"Lily, I know what you told Gran today. She told me." Mum looked at me and I saw that she does care about me but that doesn't make the hurt from what the others said go away.

"Oh."

"Lily, your father and I love you with all of our hearts and believe me; your dad loves to spoil his girls. How about tomorrow me you and dad all go out for ice cream. Just us. Albus can stay home and James is going to be looking for apartments with Fred tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea. I would love that." I smiled at my mum.

"Good, oh and by the way I found this at the Burrow. You may not want to leave it lying around." Mum held out my new camera and I took it and felt a bit of relief.

"Thanks mum. Goodnight." I hugged her and went up to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was awoken by my cat Annie walking across my back like she always does. As she stepped off my back I sat up and pulled her into my arms.

"Good morning baby girl. How are you this morning?" I said to her while scratching behind her ears. Annie began to purr as I continued to scratch. After a few minutes I put Annie down and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. I wouldn't be leaving until one-ish most likely and it was only eight, so I pulled on my short workout shorts and a red sports bra and braided my hair down my back. I walked down the stairs thinking I would be alone this early in the morning. I was wrong. As I walked into the kitchen to make myself some toast I noticed a blonde figure sitting at my kitchen table. I stopped dead in my tracks. Jared Finnegan was sitting at my kitchen table and I was standing there in short shorts and a sports bra. Could this day get any worse? Jared was handsome but I barely every talked to him. He was Al's friend and I was the quiet little sister that hid in her room hidden from everyone else. I have to admit there was always a small part of me that had a crush on him. He wasn't anything like what I've heard his father was like. He was even in Gryffindor with me and all of the others.

"Um, good morning." I said a bit awkwardly and walked over to the fridge. I felt his eyes scanning me head to toe as I walked away from him.

"Morning Lily." Jared replied in a smooth voice.

"When did you get here?" I asked quietly.

"Just a few minutes ago. Al was too tired to actually get the door so he told me where your spare key was." Classic Al. I pulled out a glass and poured myself a cup of pumpkin juice and went to join Scorpius at the table. We sat in silence for a while. "So Lily, how are your holidays?"

"Oh, um, fine I guess." I mumbled.

"Isn't your birthday coming up?" He asked. I was shocked her remembered my birthday.

"Yes, it's next week." I said meekly.

"Ah, the 26th right?" I saw this mysterious glint cover his eyes.

"Yeah. How did you remember?" I asked I sounded a little ruder than I meant to be.

"Al mentioned it a few days ago when we were talking." He leaned farther across the table.

"I haven't seen any owls flying here in the past few days." I said nervously.

"We haven't been owling. There is this thing called a cell phone. Do you have one?" He knew I did have one. But I hardly every used it.

"Yes I do have one. I just hardly ever use it."

"Why? Don't you text your friends from school?"

"You know I don't have friends."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot sorry." He looked at his hands. There was a small beeping sound and then Scorpius had pulled his phone out. He suddenly looked very red and then left.

"That was odd." I said to myself. I walked into the living room and turned on to tellie to some talk show where they were talking to some muggle author about a book she had written that was about a bunch of kids that were sent into an arena to kill each other. It sounded interesting. I sat there alone for maybe an hour when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Morning little sis." Al yelled when he threw himself down next to me on the couch and Jared sat in the arm chair next the couch.

"Morning. Here's the remote do what you want." I got up and left after that. I don't know why but I was kind of mad at Jared for what he said about forgetting I didn't have friends.

I was on my bed staring at the ceiling when all of the memories of the night before came rushing back. I remembered what Lucy and Dom had yelled at me and what I had heard them say. I remembered how they always showed off how they looked. Short skirts and boob revealing shirts. They've been trying to hurt me. What if I just started to accept their jokes about me and then kill them with kindness? I always tried to make them like me. I don't care what they think anymore. I will wear what I want to wear, and be who I want to be. I will no longer be the silent little girl that was stuck in the background forgotten by her family. I got off my bed and ran to my dresser. I pulled out every revealing top and every too short shorts and skirts and threw them into a bag. By the time I was done almost my entire dresser was empty. I ran to my closet and pulled out every tight shirt and every skanky dress. Enough with what they think I should wear and who I should be, today I am going shopping and I will pick out what I want.

Suddenly I stopped. What had caused this out burst from me? I felt a bit awkward when Jared was staring at me when we were in the kitchen. He wouldn't have pulled that if I had still been in my pajamas. If it wasn't for his creepy staring then I don't think I would be getting rid of these clothes. But I had to. I needed to be free of my cousins' hold on me. It is time I stop pleasing everyone and start worrying about me. I called my mum into my room.

"What is it Lily?" She asked. When she saw the huge pile.

"I want to get rid of everything in this pile." I said completely serious.

"Lily, tell me what this is about first."

"Fine." I told her all about what happened with Lucy, Dom and Victoire last night. "I am sick of being their little puppet and these clothes are not me. They are them. I need to be myself."

"Those girls have never been good. I feel bad for Victoire's child." I had never heard my mother say anything like this about anyone in our family. "And Lily, I am so sorry they said that to you. Today instead of having your dad come along we will go shopping just the two of us. You will need new school clothes anyways." Mum smiled and kissed my head. I finished up with emptying my closet when James showed up with two large garbage bags.

"Here, mum told me to help you pack this stuff up." James started putting things into the bag he was holding.

"Thanks." I said and we put all of the devil clothes as I like to call them into the bag. When we finished he helped me lug them down the stairs. After that I ran back to my room and put on a remaining pair of jeans and a t-shirt I had gotten at a muggle concert I had gone to with Hugo last summer for my birthday with a pair of worn out converse that were my favorite shoes of all time.

"Ready dear?" my mum asked and we left and started our shopping trip.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this! I thought that it would be kind of weird that the wizarding world wouldn't have another form of communicating than through owl, so I added in cell phones. I hope that's alright with you guys! I may post another chapter tonight so be ready Once again thanks for the reviews I love you guys!**


	3. Oh, hey Scorpius

**A/N: Heyyyy, yeah so I have like NOTHING to do tonight so I'm spending tonight just writing, hope you don't mind! Oh and by the way who caught the Hunger Games reference last chapter? so I may switch to Scorpius's POV in this chapter. Enjoy. Oh and I'm going to use American stores since I don't know any British stores and don't know what they look like.**

Mum and I walked through muggle London and we found a few shops. So far I had purchased a few pretty sun dresses and a few sweaters for in the fall. We walked into Kohl's and I found ten new pairs of jeans that were skinny but not too tight. I got a few camis and a bunch of flannel shirts. I was looking through the screen print shirts when I saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was one of Al's friends but I hardly ever saw him. I was nicer to him than I was to Jared.

"Lily Luna Potter, is that you?" Scorpius yelled and walked over by me.

"Yeah it's me." I said shyly.

"I barely recognized you. I like this look on you a lot better than the short shorts and tight tops." Scorpius smiled down at me. He must have noticed how much I was carrying because soon he said "Oh! Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." I said.

"So how have you been?" He asked with pure curiosity.

"I was terrible. But now I am feeling a lot better." I said honestly.

"Really? Why do you feel so much better? Is it because of my presence?" He joked.

"Oh yes. You're charm has made my life turn upside down." I said and laughed a little. Wow, laughing that feels odd.

"Tell me what really happened." Scorpius tried to look into my eyes but I just kept looking trough the racks of clothes.

"Well I got rid of almost all of the clothes I own because I needed a new style." I shrugged and kept walking.

"Is everything okay?" He sounded so worried that it made me smile. There were only three people on this earth that I knew were worried about me. Mum, Gran and Scorpius.

"Everything will be." I said finally facing him. "Are you going to come over sometime soon?" I asked.

"Sure. When do you guys want me over?"

"Whenever." I said aloud but in my head I heard some part of me whisper _Always._

"Do you want me to come over at like six tonight?"

"Sure. But we should ask my mum first. Oh and Jared is going to be over for the next few days just so you know."

"Oh. Um maybe some other time, then. I can't stand that guy."

"Oh, okay. Um want to come over for my birthday? It's next week." I said hopefully.

"I know. I got you a present already." Scorpius looked like he was blushing a bit.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said as we walked through the store and ending up in the shoe department where my mum said she would be looking.

"I know. I wanted to. You're spe… never mind that. Um, I-I have to go." And then Scorpius handed back my things and walked away shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. Some small part of me was being driven crazy by him while the rational part of me wondered what he was about to say that made him leave so quickly.

"Lily, there you are. Who were you just talking to?" Mum said as she came over with three new pairs of converse for me.

"Scorpius. He's going to be coming over on my birthday, if that's alright of course."

"Of course he can come over. I'm sure Al will be thrilled."

"Yeah."

**Scorpius POV**

Lily looked great today. I hated how she always wore those short shorts they just weren't her. She was so beautiful in just jeans and a t-shirt. I liked it so much more. I can't believe I was so stupid. I almost told her that she was special to me! She really is special though. Lily is sweet, has a great heart and even though she hasn't started opening up to me yet I will find a way to make her trust me. Most people think I pity her since she has no friends but the truth is when I first saw her I wasn't attracted to her looks.

_(Flashback to summer after Scorpius and Albus finished their first year)_

"_Hey mum, dad, this is my friend Scorpius Malfoy." Albus said when he brought me into the Potter kitchen. Mr. Potter smiled at me. I saw that legendary scar and was star struck. _

_ "Mr. Potter it is such an honor to meet you." I said quickly._

_ "Scorpius, I'm not a star or even that different from anyone else. I'm just a regular Auror who will be late for work. It was nice to meet you if I don't see you again say 'hello' to your father for me." Mr. Potter walked out the door after giving his wife a kiss. _

_ "It's nice to meet you Scorpius." Mrs. Potter said._

_ "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Potter." I smiled at her._

_ "Would you two like some cookies?" _

_ "Oh yes please mum!" Al said._

_ "Then go get Lily. I think she's still in bed I think." _

_ "Yes ma'am. Come on Scorpius." We walked up the stairs of Al's house and walked into the first door on the right of staircase. There was a white plush carpet and royal purple walls. In the center of the room was a large bed that a girl who looked no more than ten sat in the center of as she pets a cat._

_ "Morning Al." she said without looking up at us. Her voice was so welcoming and gentle that I wished she would talk for hours. Her hair was sticking up in random places and she eyes still looked full of sleep. The girl looked so relaxed and happy just by something so simple like petting a cat. I knew then that I needed to start talking to her._

_(End of flashback)_

Now here I am walking down the street looking at the present I had bought for her. It was a journal that was covered in royal purple orchids just like the ones on her tree at the Burrow, and then her name was written across the top in gold ink. And also I got her a necklace that held a gold lion with ruby eyes. I was sure she would love it.

When I got home I locked myself in my room so I wouldn't have to deal with the fighting between my mum and dad. It had gotten worse over the past few years. My dad yells at mum that he wishes he was never married to her and then she said that without her he wouldn't have me, and then he tells her he thinks I'm a waste of space. I've gotten used to it. I usually stay out of the house as much as I can. I hate being home. I think one day I may just ask Al if it would be okay if I stay with him.

I shook off those thoughts and thought if there was anything I could write in the cover of Lily's birthday present. Then it hits me.

_Dear Lily,_

_ Happy 15__th__ birthday. You have grown to be the most beautiful young women that I have ever met. And I don't mean looks wise. You are beautiful from the inside out. Lily, you are such a strong girl and I hate it when you look sad, I hope any problem that you come run into can be fixed because you don't deserve sadness you deserve complete happiness. Again, happy birthday I hope the next year is the better than last. _

_ Yours,_

_ Scorpius._

"YOU! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW BOY!" My father barged into my room. It was obvious he was drunk but that didn't scare me any less.

"THE BOY HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" My mother screamed in return. That's when he hit me. He punched me across the face causing me to fall off of the chair I was sitting on and slam my head on the desk and a gash opened across my forehead. My mother cast a full body bind on my father and then left. I wouldn't leave even if he told me to. I need to stay here for my mother. And then I passed out.

**End of chapter 3…Ouuuu did you see that coming? Sorry if there was any confusion while reading the chapter 2! I went back and fixed where I accidently put Scorpius instead of Jared. I hope everything is looking good **


	4. Who did this to you?

**A/N: How do you like them apples? Draco is an abusive drunk, I know it's weird but how would you feel if all that you knew was a mistake? He was a bloody death eater and then when Voldemort fell he lost everything. Please don't hate me! But here you go, mainly from Scorpius POV.**

I woke up and had an awful headache. I remember what happened with my father. He hit me. I sat up slowly and found a glass of water next to my bed and a note was underneath it. I drank the water quickly and then grabbed the note.

_ Dear Scorpius,_

_ I am so sorry that I have left you here without me to protect you from your father but I couldn't stay another day. Last night he almost killed me after I broke the full body bind. I'm afraid of what he is going to do to me and to you. I will come back for you soon. I promise. Please, believe me. If you aren't at the manor when I come back I will assume you are either at the Potter's or dead. I hope you will be at the Potter's. If you do go give them the second letter and let me explain to them why I left. They will understand. Once again, I am so sorry Scorpius I just had to get out. _

_ I love you so much,_

_ Mother_

She left. She left me with my drunken father. I can't believe this. Would the Potters even take me in? That is unlikely. But I guess it never hurts to try. I go to my closet and pull out my Hogwarts trunk fill it with all of my clothes and my spell books and I grab the letters from my mother and the birthday presents for Lily. I stopped for a second to look at myself in the mirror. There was a large bruise around my eye where I was hit and there were some visible stitches over my left eye near my hair line. My white blonde hair looked messy and a bit greasy but I had to get out of here to the Potter house as soon as I could. I put on some cologne and then checked for the coast to be clear before pulling my trunk out of my room and then making a quick run for the front door. Luckily I made it there without being seen. I made it to the road and stuck out my wand and the Knight Bus showed up.

"12 Grimmuald Place, please." I said in a quiet voice.

"Take it away Earnie!"

The bus trip didn't take that long. I was there within twenty minutes. I approached the Potter house and looked up at the window that I knew was Lily and I saw a flash of light red hair and it was gone.

"Scorpius!" She squealed when she threw open the door she had a huge smile covering her face. Then she took a look at my eye and the stitches over my eye and her smiled turned into a terrified expression. "Come in. Now." Lily ordered. I walked in the front door and Mrs. Potter was standing behind Lily with a welcoming expression and then looked at my trunk and back at me.

"Albus, take Scorpius's trunk up to the guest room, he will be staying here for a while." Albus knew his mother's tone meant business and he quickly took the trunk and ran up the stairs as Mrs. Potter ushered me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table. Lily ran to the freezer and pulled out an icepack and wrapped it in a towel then handed it to me.

"Thank you." I whispered to her. Lily looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Who did this to you?" Lily demanded. Her face was turning red as she tried to hold back the tears that I saw glistening in her eyes.

"I'll explain later. I swear." I dug around in my pocket for the letter that my mother had written for the Potters. "Mrs. Potter my mother wrote this for you." Mrs. Potter took the note and then read it over quickly.

"It is settled you will be here until she can come get you." Mrs. Potter looked really mad and she even looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Potter." I said.

"Any time Scorpius you are like my third son and I will always treat you like that." She said as she hugged me around the shoulders. "Lily, go show Scorpius to his room."

"Yes mum." I placed my icepack on the table; Lily got off the chair and led me up the stairs. I could see it in her face that she was ready to go on a rampage after whoever did this to me. She may be the quietest of the Potter/Weasley clan but when you mess with someone she cares for she will hurt you. I feel honored that she is protective over me. We enter the room and my trunk is on the bed.

"Lily, you have no idea how grateful I am." I said turning around to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she wrapped her arms around my waist as she cried into my shirt.

"Wh-who did this to you?" She asked into my chest.

"My father did." I replied sadly.

"Yo-your father? Bu-but I thought h-he was s-s-so nice!"

"He used to be. He got worse a few years ago. Right after I started at Hogwarts." I told her.

"Tell me what happened." Lily was now looking into my eyes. I told her exactly what happened. When I finished Lily started crying again.

"Lily, look at me." I said grabbing her chin. "I'm here now. I am standing in your house and I will be here until my mother comes back for me and if she doesn't than I'll be here for a while. Don't worry." I told her looking into her warm brown eyes.

"Okay. I won't worry." She whispered and then hugged me once more than walked away. I watched her leave and didn't bother to follow her.

**Lily's POV**

His father hurt him. His FATHER hurt him. I wish I was older so I could hurt that old bloke. No one hurts my Scorpius. Wait what did I just think? _MY_ Scorpius? Where did that come from? He isn't mine. He may be tall, muscular, smart and one of the only people who can make me smile but he isn't MINE. Snap out of it Lily! He is just your friend.

I sat on my big bed and pulled out my camera I hadn't taken many pictures. But maybe while Scorpius was here she could get him to go to the park with me to take some pictures. That would keep our minds off of what happened. I had just pulled out my defense against the dark arts book when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called.

"Hey, it's me." Scorpius said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked. It looked like he had just taken a shower since his hair was still a bit damp.

"A lot better. I was thinking of playing some video games with your brother but maybe later we could go for a walk or something."

"Oh, I don't know. We're supposed to go to the Burrow again tonight. Have you been there yet?"

"Um, no but Al told me about the trees. I would like to see them."

"Oh sure. I can take you to see them unless you would rather hangout with Albus and play some Quidditch then I understand." I said quietly.

"Can't I do both?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Our family has cliques, and you can only be in one clique." I whispered. I knew he was going to pick Quidditch.

"Oh and what clique are you?"

"The unwanted." I whispered. As I thought of this I didn't want him to see what it was like at the Burrow. I didn't want him to see Dom, Vikki and Lucy make fun of me. Lily! Stop right there! You said you wouldn't care what they said anymore. You are a strong girl. Deep breaths. What they say doesn't matter.

"You're not unwanted." Scorpius whispered back.

"That's sweet of you but just wait until you see tonight."

**Sucky ending, sorry. So yeah I don't know where I came up with the idea for them to go to Burrow again. But this should be interesting. What did you guys think? Like it or Hate it?**


	5. Welcome to the Family

**A/N: So they are going back to the Burrow just wait until you see what happens here. Are you ready? Cause I'm ready. Are you read? Are you sure you're ready? Am I procrastinating out of fear you will hate it? Yes, yes I am. (How many of you have seen Journey 2?)**

**Lily POV**

I stood alone in my room getting ready for dinner at the Burrow. Today is the first time since I was about seven that I will be wearing something that I actually think is pretty. I bought this dress yesterday. It was a pink dress that was pleated all along the body and the neckline was high but folded down to around the shoulders. For the first time I actually styled my hair and put into light curls and put on very minimal makeup. For the first time I wasn't trying to please anyone but myself.

"Lily, are you ready?" My mum called up to me.

"Just a moment." I called back. I put on my beige flats and grabbed my camera then ran down the stairs.

"Oh Lily! That dress is just darling!" Mum squealed.

"You look lovely Lily." Dad said pulling me in for a hug. "If they say anything to you tonight let me know."

"Don't worry dad. I'm just going to be the bigger person and kill them with kindness." I said back.

"That's my girl." Dad kissed the top of my head. "Ready then?"

"Yes." We all said. Scorpius was standing near Al and Jared. Jared was trying to get my attention but I was looking at Scorpius. His hair was lying down across his forehead just barely showing his stitches. He was wearing a light blue shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and khakis.

"Okay then, get your Floo Power and go." Dad ushered us all in one by one I was the second one to go, right after Mum. I stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen and saw right away all of my cousins eyes bulging out of their skull.

"What?" I said.

"Lily, you don't look like yourself." Lucy said.

"Thank you Lucy. I was trying for a new look. I was sick of wearing short shorts and tight tops. I mean it seems as if the only ones who wear that stuff are girls desperate for attention." I said smugly. Lucy's jaw dropped and Dom and Vikki looked at her with wide eyes. Everyone else looked at me in awe. The silent child has found her voice. Soon after that Scorpius came through the fireplace.

"Hi everyone." He said simply.

"Hello Scorpius." Lucy said in a flirtatious way.

"See what I mean?" I said very loudly. Everyone burst out laughing then I excused myself to go to the trees. I began to walk away when Scorpius followed me.

"What was that about?" He asked as I led him to the trees.

"Well, before you showed up everyone was in shock of how I've changed my look. I said that the only people who wear short shorts and tight tops are girls that are desperate and then Lucy threw herself at you. Don't take that the wrong way it's just she will go after anything that is breathing." I said as we approached the trees.

"Which one is whose?" Scorpius asked looking down the line. We walked away from my tree and down to Victoire's.

"This is Victoire's. Her tree is a cherry tree. Then this one is Molly's. Her tree is a crabapple tree. Then the trees for the twins, Fred and Roxanne have crape myrtle trees. And then comes James, he gets the flowering dogwood. Next Dominique she has a fringe tree. Then Lucy, goldenchain tree. Then Louis, he has magnolias. Then Rose she has horse chestnut. Albus's is the redbud tree, I think it's gorgeous. Then Hugo's is an empress tree. And finally we come to my tree. The orchid tree." We approached the tree and I sat underneath the familiar flowers.

"This place is beautiful. I wonder what your grandmother will do for the great grandchildren." Scorpius laughed.

"I have a feeling that it won't be as big as our trees." I looked up at the branches of my tree.

"I wish my grandparents would have done something like this for us." Scorpius looked sad.

"Well, you have to remember my grandparents are a bit odd at times." We both laughed.

"Hey Lil." Hugo said.

"Hey Hugo." I said.

"Nice job in there. You should have seen Lucy's face. Her jaw was stuck open for like ten minutes." Hugo started laughing.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"It's nice knowing that the Lily we once had is back."

"Once had? What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"Well when we were little Lily didn't really care about what the others said but once she turned about 7 all she cared about was pleasing the older cousins. She wasn't herself anymore. And once we came back from first year she just wasn't Lily at all. She didn't try to please them anymore. She just gave up." Hugo said with a shrug.

"Hugo you know why I gave up." I said sharply.

"Lily, don't you think he ought to know why you just lost who you were?"

"Fine, tell him." I leaned against the tree and watch the sun set. The whole scene replayed in my head.

_(Flashback sorting in 1__st__ year)_

_ My name was called and I was trembling as I approached the hat. Almost immediately I was put into Gryffindor. I scanned the table to find Lucy and there she was with Dom and a bunch of their other friends. I sat next to Lucy and said hi to her. After the sorting had concluded and Hugo was sitting next to me Lucy turned to me._

_ "Lily, you don't deserve to be in Gryffindor. You are such a pushover and a loser that you belong Hufflepuff when every other loser whose family hates them. You don't deserve to have any Weasley genes or the surname Potter. You are just a disappointing mistake that none of us ever wanted around. Don't you understand? I hate you so does Dom, and Victoire and everyone in our family. You may as well just shut up and go home." Then she turned away. Imagine how it feels to have the person you have looked up to for years just yells at you about how much of a mistake you are. It hurt._

_(End of flashback)_

"Ever since she hasn't been the same." Hugo said.

"And I never will be. They never forget to remind me every start of term feast and every feast after that." I said pulling my knees up to my chest. "They hurt me. But I won't let them hurt me anymore. As Eleanor Roosevelt once said: No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

"You are so strong Lily." Scorpius whispered into my ear. I pulled out the camera and handed it to Scorpius he began to futz with it. Soon the sun had set and fireflies were out and we were running back to the house to get our food. Everyone was off doing their own thing. The bookworms were reading, the Quidditch players were playing Quidditch, the girly group was giving me the evil eye even aunt Fleur was! Then there was the three of us walking into the kitchen where Gran was putting together 3 plates for us.

"Hello dears. Hungry?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said.

"No need for that. You can call me Molly, or Gran." Gran gave Scorpius a warm smile. It was official he was now a part of the Potter/ Weasley clan. Jared hasn't been given the final seal of approval also known as having Gran telling you to call her Molly or Gran. Me and Hugo looked at each other and beamed. Gran set down the plates then went outside to knit.

"Congrats man, you are officially apart of the Potter/ Weasley clan." Hugo said.

"Yup, our first non-biological member since Teddy." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When Gran tells you to call her Gran or Molly you are officially in the family. Jared hasn't even gotten to that yet." I tell him. And with that we all smiled at each other. I think having Scorpius will be a good change for us.


	6. Happy Birthday!

**A/N**: **Oh my goodness. I woke up this morning with like 10 emails telling me about reviews and alerts. What a great way to start the day! So anyways here's chapter 6. I hope you like it **

Before I had known it a week had passed and it was my birthday. I woke up bright and early on August 26th it was around 8:30am when I noticed there was a figure leaning against my door. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed it was Jared. He had stayed longer than we had expected, and I couldn't wait to be rid of him.

"Good morning birthday girl." Jared said in a low voice.

"Good morning." I said.

"So, I know it's your birthday so I came to give you your present." Jared sauntered over to my bed and pulled me off and into a bone crushing embrace. I was fighting against his tight hold and screaming trying to escape. "That isn't going to work. I've been waiting for this day for so long that I won't let you get away so fast." Then before I could say anything he kissed me. I tried to push him off of me when I was suddenly thrown back onto my bed as I saw Scorpius punch Jared across the face.

"Don't you EVER touch her again. If you do you will be sorry." Scorpius sounded so scary even I was scared for a second. "Do you understand me?" Scorpius grabbed Jared by the collar and held him a few inches in the air.

"Y-yes, just p-please don't kill me."

"I wouldn't go to Azkaban for filth like you." Scorpius let go of him and pushed him to the ground. Then he was approaching me. "Lily, are you alright?" Scorpius asked in a sweet voice that made me feel safe.

"Yes. I think." I said weakly. I tried to look up at Scorpius but he was just looking at my hands. So I did what he had done when I cried into his shirt, I gently lifted his chin to look at me. "Thank you." I whispered before kissing him gently on the cheek. I got off my bed grabbed the coral colored dress that had lacing around the neckline and headed to the bathroom for a shower. I finished my shower and was getting dressed when I realized two things. One, I had just had my first kiss stolen by a creep. And two, I kissed Scorpius on the cheek. Why did I do that? _How stupid are you Lily? _I asked myself. I shouldn't have done that! I don't like him like that I don't want to be romantically involved with him, do I? NO I don't! But then again, he was there to help me when I needed him. He is the only person my age that can help me with my self esteem, and he is funny and smart and whenever I look at him I get these butterflies. But I don't like him like that! Those butterflies are just me being thankful…right? Ugh I don't have time for this. I got dressed then headed back to my room. That is when it hit me, I am 15! Finally! I looked in the mirror and I could tell I was older. I held my head a little higher and stood straighter. I threw on my cowboy boots I had gotten last year and rand down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Lily!" Everyone yelled at once. My mum, dad, Al, James, Jared and Scorpius were all standing around the kitchen table smiling at me.

"Thanks everyone." I said. I went to hug my parents.

"Happy birthday Lily." My dad whispered into my ear. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thanks daddy." I replied. I sat at the table and loaded my breakfast plate with three confetti pancakes that were a tradition birthday morning food in our house. Me and Al are usually the only ones who got the though since our birthdays were in summer. When I finished breakfast I started to get my birthday presents. Mum and dad bought me all of the books I had heard that muggle author talking about last week. They were called The Hunger Games. I was thrilled. James, Albus and Jared had chipped in and bought me a charm bracelet.

"I forgot it in my room. I'll give it to you when we go for our walk in about an hour. Sound good?" Scorpius said smiling down at me. I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me.

"That sounds good." Everyday me and Scorpius had been walking around muggle London for fun. We stopped at this little café everyday and had chocolate chip cookies and then we would walk around book stores and once in a while we would go to Diagon Alley and work on our school list for this year. Scorpius was also in Gryffindor. The first Malfoy ever to be put in Gryffindor, it was amazing. We always had fun and took my camera on our adventures. I went back up to my room and started to read the first book in the series it was amazing and I was only two chapters in when Scorpius came to get me.

"Ready?" He asked. Scorpius was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, sneakers, a black shirt that showed off his body-which wasn't that bad-and a Chuddley Cannons hat.

"Ready as a rabbit on Easter!" I said and then jumped off of my bed grabbed my camera and we set off.

"You know Lily; this has been the best week of my life." Scorpius said as soon as we got out of the house.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well for one, I get to see my two best friends every day. Also I've gotten to know your family better and I get to see the real you that is coming out."

"What do you mean by that last one?" I asked.

"Before I always thought of you as Al's little sister who just kept to herself and hid in her bedroom. But when I saw you in the store last week there was something different about you. I had always noticed you when you walked down the halls at school but you never gave me a second glance. And when you talked to me in the store I was amazed you actually knew my name. I could tell something was different about you but I couldn't put my finger on it. But now I can. You have become a new Lily Potter, or as Hugo would say, the old Lily Potter." I stared at Scorpius in shock. He noticed me at school? He could tell I was changing from what I used to be? Why would he notice me? Simple answer, I'm his best friends little sister, of course he would be worried! There is no way he would notice me otherwise.

"I probably wouldn't have gone through with the change if it hadn't been for you. That morning you showed up I was thinking of taking the clothes back upstairs and putting them away. But then I remembered what you had said about liking the newer style better. You're the only thing that has helped me change into who I want to be." I told him in full honesty. Scorpius has become my best friend over the past week and I wouldn't want anything to change between us.

"Glad I could be of service madam." He said with a phony bow. We both laughed and spent the rest of the morning walking around town taking pictures of my 15th birthday. We got back home at around 1pm which was 3 hours after we left. I went to my room to fix my hair and makeup for when Aunt Luna came over with her family. I looked at all of the pictures while I sat at my vanity. There were so many of us just doing funny faces and there we ones where Scorpius had taken a piece of my hair and acted as if it were a mustache. But the one that shocked me was the picture of the two of us as we were walking down the street where our favorite bookstore was, I was wearing his hat and smiling at the camera but Scorpius wasn't looking at the camera he was looking at me with a small smile on his lips and his eyes were full of love. I was captivated by this picture. Why would he be looking at me with love? We're best friends. That's it. He doesn't love me. He may love me like a sister but he is NOT in love with me. He never would be. Who would ever fall in love with me? _Lily stop right _there_._ My inner voice scolded. _You are pretty; you are nice, you are important._ I repeated over and over again in my head. I took a deep breath then shut off the camera. I got off my bed and went down stairs to wait for Aunt Luna and her family.


	7. Welcome Back

**A/N**: **Please remember I don't own these characters any ways I have some crazy ideas coming up so stay tuned for some fun stuff.**

Five days after my birthday me, Albus and Scorpius gathered with my parents and James at King's Cross to be sent off to Hogwarts. James had graduated along with Victoire, Molly, Fred, and Roxanne.

"Alright, so everyone has their things?" Mum asked for the last time before we boarded the train.

"Yes mum." We all said, including Scorpius.

"Alright, owl us once you get to school. We love you!" She yelled as we were walking away. I boarded the train and was looking for a compartment. I looked behind me and found I was alone. Scorpius must have gone to sit with Al and all of their friends. Whatever. I walked further down the corridor and found a compartment that was empty. I settled myself in when I saw a girl with light blonde hair and tan skin stumbling along the train looking lost. She looked about my age but I had never seen her before. I went to the door of the compartment and opened it.

"Hey, do you need some help? You look lost." I said to her.

"Yeah I am. I just transferred here from Salem Academy. My dad got moved to work at the ministry here." She explained.

"Ah, come on in. I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Potter." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Johanna Pillsbury." Johanna shook my hand and sat down across from me.

"Where did you live before you moved her?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Miami, Florida." That would explain the tan skin.

"I've never been to America but I want to go so badly." I said the longing clear in my voice.

"It's not that great to be honest. I think England is much better."

"So how old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned 15 five days ago. I'm usually teased for being the youngest in my grade." Johanna looked down at her hands.

"I feel your pain. My birthday was five days ago also. I just turned 15." I said and Johanna looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh thank God! I was so worried I'd be the youngest. People can be so rude about AGE!"

"I know! It's ridiculous isn't it?" I laughed. That's when Scorpius walked in.

"There you are Lily! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Scorpius exclaimed when he walked in.

"Aw was poor little Scorpius worried about me?" I teased lightly.

"Oh shut up, I just wanted to make sure you weren't being attacked by that evil cat of yours." He said pointing at Annie who was lying in a small clump on the seat.

"Annie is not evil! She is so loveable and cuddly!" I cried as I slapped Scorpius on the arm.

"Sure Lily. Whatever you say." Scorpius winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Johanna please don't mind this bloke. He lost a few brain cells from being slapped on the back of the head a few times by yours truly." I laughed as I looked at Johanna. She started to laugh.

"Hey! I haven't lost that many brain cells! And you've only been able to hit me like twice!" Scorpius defended himself.

"More like 200 times." I said. We all sat down and begun to talking about Hogwarts. Johanna (who prefers being called Jo) had so many questions for us. Like how do we get sorted into the houses, what are the classes like and what about the teachers? Then she starts to ask us about our memories at Hogwarts. I don't have any since I've either hid in my dorm or in the library since 1st year, but Scorpius is full of stories of his and Al's adventures.

"I heard that Harry Potter went to school here." Jo said as if that was some sort of amazing feat.

"Yeah he did." I said.

"Does he ever come and talk to the school? I mean like does he ever do any lectures?" Jo seemed so happy even considering having my dad come in to talk about his amazing adventures.

"He never talks. The only time he ever comes to the school is when one of his kids are in trouble." Scorpius shrugged.

"Does that happen often?" Jo asked.

"Like three times per semester. My brother is amazing at getting into trouble." I laughed.

"Wait…your BROTHER? As in you are Harry Potter's DAUGHTER?" Jo's shock made me burst out laughing.

"Well I did tell you my name was Lily Potter!" I said while trying not to die from laughter at her shocked face.

"I thought that 'Potter' was a common last name!"

"Nope, there are only 2 Potters at Hogwarts and that is me and Albus Severus Potter. James graduated last year."

"I feel like a fool." Jo said putting her head in her hands.

"You're not. Don't worry. Lily doesn't get how amazing her dad is."

"You're lucky he isn't here otherwise he'd make you clean the whole house!" I said to him. My dad still hates being told how amazing he is for saving the world.

"Wait you guys live together?" Jo looked so confused.

"Well, something happened at my house so the Potter's offered to take me in." Scorpius made it seem as if it was no big deal. You could barely see the bruise over his eye anymore. You could only see it if you looked close enough.

"That was real polite of them." Jo said nonchalantly.

"It was."

The rest of the trip was spent with us telling Jo all about the school and about each of the houses. I really hope that she would be put into Gryffindor since we would have almost all of our classes together. When the train pulled up to the train station the first person we saw was Hagrid.

"Come this way Jo, I want you to meet someone." I pulled her over to Hagrid. "Hagrid!" I yelled and hugged him.

"That can' be little Lily Potter! Yer way too big to her 'er." Hagrid teased me as he pulled back to look at me. "You look just like yer mother. But who do we 'ave 'ere?"

"This is Johanna Pillsbury she just moved here from America."

"Its nice t' meets ya Johanna. You two should probably be getting into a carriage and up to the school."

"Bye Hagrid!" I called and we ran to the carriages. "Wait, did you get a letter telling you where to go?"

"Yeah, the headmistress told me that I should go to her office once I get into the school but I don't know where that is."

"Don't worry. I'll show you." We got up to the castle and ran for the statue of the eagle. "Did she give you the password?"

"Yeah, it's May 2nd. What's May 2nd?" Jo asked me as we stepped onto the spiraling stair case.

"It's the day Voldemort was defeated." I said simply. We reached the top of the steps and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Professor McGonagall called to us. We walked into the large office and the Sorting Hat sat on the stool. "Oh Lily! How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well. How are you Grandma?" I walked over to her desk and hugged her. Professor McGonagall was like another grandma to me since she came over frequently when I was a kid before things started getting crazy at the Burrow.

"I'm doing very well. I have your birthday present right over here. I have a feeling you will love it." McGonagall winked at me and handed me a box.

"Thanks Grandma." I said with a huge smile. "But anyways, here is my friend Johanna she just moved here from America. She got a letter to come here before going to the feast."

"Oh yes! Miss. Pillsbury, I hope your trip here was well."

"It was thanks to Lily and Scorpius. They made me a million times less scared than I was." Jo smiled.

"Of course. Alright well here place this hat on your head and we will know where to put you." Jo quickly put on the hat and it thought for a second then said calmly unlike how it would during the ceremony:

"Gryffindor." Jo took the hat off quickly then hugged me.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried that I would be put with a bunch of people I didn't know!"

"Yes, yes, now come girls it is due time we head down to the feast. And Johanna, welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall smiled at her and then grabbed the hat and stool and ushered us out the door.

"Come on. This will be fun." I said and grabbed her hand as we ran down to the Great Hall where students were still coming in. I led Jo to the Gryffindor table where we talked until the ceremony. As far as first days go this has been the best of them all.


	8. Take it back

**A/N: Yeah that last chapter wasn't the best. But maybe this one will make up for it!**

The first week passed quickly and it was clear that Jo and I were going to become best friends. We joked about all of the stuck up girls like my cousins who Jo hated with a passion. Every day I would walk into the Common Room and get a million surprised glances since I was almost always laughing with Jo close by. I hadn't seen Scorpius much since we've both been crazy busy with our school work. It seemed as if the only time we would be able to see each other were on the weekends and when he wasn't at Quidditch practice. I saw him every now and then at dinner but he was usually in an intense conversation with Al. Jared still tried to corner me in the Common Room but I told Jo about what happened so she would just make some smart remark about his IQ level that was almost nonexistent.

"I don't get why he keeps stalking me!" I complained one night as we were getting ready for bed.

"Because you're beautiful Lily, don't you see it?" Our roommate Gina Wood asked. She sounded as if it were obvious.

"Yeah Lily, haven't you noticed that every boy in our grade and even a few sixth years can't take their eyes off of you since term started? I mean you've changed! And everyone has noticed." My other roommate Laura Thomas said.

"I just stopped being who Lucy and Dom wanted me to be. And I'm not beautiful."

"Maybe we all need to dig a little deeper and change than we would all have a chance with boys!" Gina joked.

"Gina, we all know that Riley Zabini can't take his eyes off of you!" Jo yelled. Gina looked down at her hands and started blushing.

"What I want to know more about is Lily and Scorpius!" Laura piped in.

"What about us?"I asked almost defensive.

"Oh it is so OBVIOUS that he is in love with you!" Laura said.

"Yeah, have you seen the way he looks at her?" Jo said.

"Guys, we're best friends and that's it. He doesn't love me. Simple as that." I suddenly got very defensive.

"Okay, let's say he doesn't love you." Gina started. I tried to interrupt but she held up her finger silencing me. "But you always mutter his name in your sleep. And you've put up at least 20 pictures of the two of you from over summer. It is clear that you are falling for Scorpius Malfoy." I looked at the many pictures there were above my bed that were of me and Scorpius all around London. Ones of us at the café, ones of us in bookstores and even the one where I was wearing his hat and he was looking at me with love in his eyes.

"I will say this once so listen closely. We are best friends and nothing will change that. I may care for him, but I don't love him. And there is no point of hoping that he cares for me, it is obvious he could have any girl he wanted, everyone knows that." I said sternly.

"Okay Lily. We will all pretend you aren't perfect together." Jo said. That when we heard the yelling.

**Scorpius POV**

I missed Lily so much. I hadn't really seen her since the train ride and I wanted to sit with her every day during meals but I couldn't. Al was trying to come up with new plays for the Quidditch team that he was captain of. A week after school started I was laying on my bed in the dorms when Albus came running in.

"I am going to murder Jared." He said.

"What did he do this time?" I asked. Everyone hates Jared he was a horny bastard.

"He's spreading it around that he slept with Lily while he was over!" Al was pacing back and forth across the room. Anger spread through me like a wildfire. No one says they do THAT with Lily when it wasn't true, even if it was true you don't say that stuff to other people.

"Let's kill him." I said. The anger was clear in my voice I felt my face flush with anger as I stood up and threw the door open as I went left the dorm. I didn't care that I was in my pajama pants and had no shirt on, this kid needed to die. I got down to the Common Room and saw the little rat sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire.

"And then she did this thing and it was just…amazing." He was telling his buddies who were staring at him in awe. I grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "What the hell?" He screamed.

"Tell them it was all lies now or I will break your neck." I said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't say anything about anyone!" He whimpered like the coward he was.

"Oh yeah? You weren't spreading rumors that you had sex with Lily?" I slammed his head against the brick wall again.

"I-I guess I-I did s-say s-s-something like that."

"Take it back now." I said to him.

"I take it back! Lily Potter is pure and innocent. I haven't done anything with her and neither has anyone else."

"Good. And if I hear that you are saying anything else about her you will get your head beat in. Got it?"

"Y-yes Malfoy." He whimpered again as I let go of his collar and turned around to see Lily standing right behind me in her pajamas and a robe with pink slippers on. She was standing there with her mouth open and her right hand covering it.

"Hi Lily." I said lamely as she ran into hug me.

"Thank you." She whispered into my bare chest.

"I would do anything for you." I replied while kissing her hair. I felt her tense up for a second and then relax. I noticed that every eye in the Common Room was on us.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you." I repeated. There was so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her and that I would ALWAYS be by her side even if she didn't feel the same. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever I wanted to kiss her pink lips and I make her worries go away. I felt her lips move against my chest but I didn't catch what she said. "Did you say something?" I asked.

"No. Well, I'm going to head up to bed. Oh and Scorpius put a shirt on." I could tell that Lily was blushing. Lily pulled away and started to walk away.

"You know you like it!" I called after her.

"Not gonna deny it. I'm just worried about your fangirls over there. I think their eyes might pop out of their skulls." She called back while laughing. I looked to my side and saw Lucy and Dom along with their friends staring at me wide eyed with slack jaws.

"Enjoying the show girls?" I asked as I walked past them back up to my dorm. I laughed silently to myself and shook my head. When I got back to my dorm I realized what Lily had said. She said that she enjoyed the view of me shirtless. Maybe I should walk around like this more often. No that would make it seem like I was trying to impress her. _But you are!_ That stupid little voice in my head exclaimed. Shut up little voice. Oh great now I'm having internal conversations. I fell asleep thinking about how Lily, like I do almost every night.


	9. He's missing

**A/N: Hey once again hope I'm not annoying you with all of my updates! But thank you all for all of the reviews I have been getting, but I would like more **

**Lily POV**

I woke up the next morning wondering if last night had been all a dream or if Jared really had started rumors about us sleeping together. I remembered that it was real when I was sitting in the Common Room working on an essay for potions which luckily was my only homework and Scorpius came in (this time he had a shirt on) and said,

"Are you happy I put my shirt on?" He joked while sitting next to me on the couch.

"Well I think that by putting your shirt on you saved my darling cousins and their friends from losing their eyeballs." I said turning so that I was facing. Luckily it was a Saturday and we were the only early risers in the Common Room. Everyone else slept in so that they could catch up on sleep.

"Oh, I just remembered I never got to give you your birthday present! I got caught up in all of the fun on your birthday I forgot to give it to you. Sorry." Scorpius said holding out a small rectangular object in my direction.

"It's okay. Better late than never right?" I said with a smile. I tore the paper off and found the beautiful journal and on the front there was a small golden lion with ruby eyes on a chain. "Oh my god, Scorpius this is amazing. I love it! Will you help me put it on?" I asked him. I pulled my red hair above my head and Scorpius attached the clasp. I opened the journal and there was a note from Scorpius. I read the note and smiled.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" He asked getting up from the couch.

"Sure." I put my quill, ink well, essay and new journal into my leather messenger bag that my camera was in and headed downstairs with Scorpius. There weren't any other students but there were three of the new professors sitting at the high table. We sat down at the end closest to the door and started to pile up our plates with pancakes.

"You are way too small for that much food." Scorpius said when I grabbed four pancakes and nine pieces of bacon along with a large glass of pumpkin juice.

"You've seen me eat at Gran's before! And that is so much more filling than this!"

"I bet you can't finish all of that."

"And what do I get when I win?"

"I will write you next 3 potions essays. And if I win you have to do my laundry for a week. And that includes my Quidditch robes."

"You're on." I cut up all of the pancakes added on tones of whipped cream and then ate them up slowly so I wouldn't get a stomach ache. I felt a piece of satisfaction as I put the last piece of bacon into my mouth. "Ha, I won." I said pushing my plate away.

"Damn. Oh well. So Lily what do you want to do today?" Scorpius asked as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"I don't know. I've missed our walks. And I've brought my camera."

"That settles it then. We are going to go down to the Black Lake and take random pictures of us at Hogwarts." With that Scorpius grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way down to the Black Lake. We sat under the tree closest to the edge and started taking pictures of the sun that still wasn't fully up yet. W e had take off our shoes so we could feel the grass tickle the bottoms of our feet as we ran around tree. After about an hour Scorpius looked at me and got an evil smirk on his face.

"Scorpius, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"Give me the camera." I slowly handed over the camera and he casted a charm on it.

"This way it won't be damaged if you drop it in the water." He kept it tight around his wrist.

"Why would it need to be…..OH MY GOD SCORPIUS PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed as Scorpius threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the lake. "AHHH! SCORPIUS! STOP IT! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Oh you want me to put you down? Okay!" Before I knew what he was doing I realized he was standing in the lake with water up to his mid thighs.

"NO!" and then I was under the water. I came back up and was ready for revenge. "SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I started to splash him and he was snapping pictures like a maniac and then he started splashing back I was squealing while laughing. I ran out of the water since Scorpius was killing me in our water fight.

"Tell me that wasn't fun." He said when he laid down next to me under our tree.

"If I did I would be lying." I said while putting my head on his chest that was rising and falling rapidly from running. We lay in silence for a while. This moment was perfect. I wanted to say so many things to him but yet if I did it would ruin the moment. I couldn't ruin this friendship. Scorpius meant more to me than anyone else. I wanted to freeze this moment and live in it forever. I didn't want to have to leave this tree. Our tree.

"Lily, I have to tell you something." I looked up at Scorpius with my eyes. "And I don't want you to freak out. I've been thinking about telling you for a while now but I think that this is the perfect moment. Lily, I'm.."

"LILY! YOU NEED TO GET INSIDE! TO MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE NOW!" Jo yelled as she ran down to where I was. I got off the ground and looked at her. "Something, *pant* wrong *pant* at *pant* home."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you later." I said to Scorpius while grabbing my bag and running up to the school. I dashed straight to McGonagall's office. I went up the stairs and knocked frantically at the door.

"Oh thank goodness you are here Lily." Albus said coming to wrap me in his arms.

"What's wrong I heard there was an emergency." I said trying to stop myself from looking around the room at all of my aunts and uncles and cousins and mum. Rose sat on the chair at McGonagall's desk crying her eyes out and Hugo was hugging his big sister. The only people missing were my dad and Uncle Ron. "Where's dad and Uncle Ron?" no one answered me. "Mum, where are dad and Uncle Ron?"

"Lily, we were alerted early this morning that your father and Uncle haven't contacted the Auror's department in four days. Auror's are required to check in on a daily basis when they are on a mission. We don't know if they are safe, or if they are alive." McGonagall explained. The tears were streaming down my face. I gripped the little lion on my necklace and ran out of the room to a place I knew no one would ever find me.

**A/N: I was just told that I forgot to put in Lily's birthday present for Scorpius in! So I incorporated it in this chapter.**


	10. Found her

**A/N: Harry and Ron are missing! Uh-oh! Well I hope you guys are enjoying. I don't think I can update tomorrow so this may be the last chapter until Tuesday but I might write another tonight. Sorry! I start babysitting for my mom's friend tomorrow night.**

** Scorpius POV**

No one has seen Lily for 12 hours. We've looked everywhere that we could think of. I was pacing the Common Room thinking if there was any place that she could be. All of those conversations over summer. She had to have said something about a favorite place in the school.

_(Flashback to Lily's birthday walk) _

_ "How did you deal with it?" I asked Lily as we were walking down the street. She had been telling me about all of the pranks and the things her cousins said to her over the years._

_ "I go to my place. The only place no one can find me. Everyone thinks it burned down but no, it's still there." She said._

_ "What place?" I asked._

_ "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Swear?" She asked. I could never break a promise with this girl, it didn't even have to be an unbreakable vow. If she told me she had murdered someone but asked me to never tell, I wouldn't._

_ "I swear." I held up my pinky and she wrapped hers around mine._

_ "The Room of Requirement. Everyone thought that when Goyle burned it down during the Battle of Hogwarts that it was gone, but it's not. It's still there. I found it back in my second year after Lucy had started yelling at me. No one has ever found me during one of my break downs." _

_(End of Flashback)_

The Room of Requirement, that's where she was. I ran out of the Common Room looking like a maniac and then to the 7th floor corridor and walked back and forth thinking _I need to find Lily. Now._ And there it was. A large door. I pushed it open and looked around the room. It was like a library but it was full of Muggle books that we had found at the stores we had gone to during summer. I walked down the rows of books and found her sitting on a large black leather chair beside a fire with a small table in front of the chair on the table was a cup of hot cocoa. Lily was fast asleep on the chair and the book she was holding was drooping from her hand and she breathed slowly. I grabbed the book from her lightly trying not to wake her. It was one of the books she had gotten for her birthday I place the dust cover flap at the place she had fell asleep at and placed it on the table. I took one more look at her sleeping form and it broke my heart. Her hair which was usually in a neat bun had fallen out around her shoulders and was frizzing everywhere. Her face that was normally so calm and clear was now blotchy and red. But what shocked me most of all was the hand that had not been holding the book was tightly clasped around the necklace I had given her. I took her into my arms and carried her back to the Common Room. As I walked in everyone went silent.

"Where did you find her?" Albus said trying not to wake his sleeping sister.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret that I'm not even supposed to know."

"Alright. Take her up to her bed." He whispered in my ear. I nodded once and headed towards the stairs and began to walk up the stairs. I tapped on the door with the toe of my shoe. Jo came to open the door and ushered me in while telling Laura and Gina to be quiet. I set Lily on her bed and tucked her under her blankets. I kissed her forehead before leaving and as I walked away something grabbed my arm. It was Lily. She unconsciously had grabbed my arm and mumbled something that sounded like "Stay" I looked at her roommates who looked like they had not intentions of sleeping at all tonight and they nodded at me. I sat on the chair next to her bed and whispered,

"I will never leave you." I held her hand as Lily slept on her bed.

"You really care about her don't you?" Jo whispered to me as she sat on Lily's bed and begun to stroke her hair.

"More than anything else in the world." I replied looking at the girl I love sleeping so peacefully, escaping the world that was causing her so much pain.

"She loves you too. She just can't see it yet." Laura said from her place at the foot of the bed.

"Even if she doesn't love me I will do anything to make her happy. I won't ever let her get hurt." I felt the three girls staring at me but I didn't care. I was saying what I meant and if Lily ever doubted my love for her she can ask her friends and they will tell her the truth. Everyone was silent for a little while. Then came a knock at the door. To everyone's surprise it was Lucy. She looked like she had been crying her normally perfect red hair was messed up and her makeup was running and her nose was running.

"Hey guys, I know that you all probably hate me but I come in peace." Lucy said in a small voice. I moved myself a bit closer to Lily to hide her from the horrible she-witch.

"What do you want Lucy?" I snarled.

"I wanted to drop something off for Lily." Lucy held out a note to Gina who was standing closest to her. I looked at it skeptically. "Please, make sure she reads it." With that Lucy left.

"I'll leave it on her vanity." Gina said to us all. I looked at Lily again. I hope they find her father. I will die if she is heartbroken. For another half hour or so we sat around Lily's bed in silence. I looked around the room to see how the girls had decorated. Gina's wall was covered in posters of her favorite Quidditch players. Laura's wall was covered in pictures of her family. And Jo's wall was covered in pictures of American actors. What I saw on Lily's wall surprised me. It was almost every picture of us from over the summer.

"She really cares about you. Every night she looks at those pictures and tries to figure out why you stick around to be her friend when you could any friend you wanted." Jo said when she saw me looking at the pictures.

"I'll just have to make her see how amazing she is." I said. Soon after that Lily started to stir. When he eyes started to open I smiled. "Good morning beautiful." I whispered.

"I'm not beautiful. Especially not now. Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in your dorm. I found you at your place."I said as she sat up.

"Oh. So it wasn't a dream then?" She said.

"Sorry but it wasn't."

"How long was I gone?"

"12 hours. We were all so worried. No one could find you but eventually Scorpius did." Gina said.

"Have you been here the whole time since you brought me back?" Lily asked me.

"Yeah I couldn't leave you." I said quietly.

"Thank you." She whispered to me.

"Anytime, but I should be going to bed. I'll be in my dorm if you need me okay?" I gave her hand a squeeze and then kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Goodnight Scorpius." She said as I walked out the door.

**Lily POV**

As he walked out the door I felt as if part of my heart was going with him. I looked around the room. Laura and Jo were looking at Gina expectantly.

"Why are you guys looking at her like that?" I asked.

"Um, Lily, Lucy stopped by and wanted us to give you this." Gina held out a letter to me. I took the letter bracing myself for more insults about being ugly and weak. I opened the letter slowly as if it were a time bomb.

_Dear Lily,_

_ I don't really know how to say this to you but I am so sorry. I have treated you like a piece of scum for the past four years. Before you started at school we were so close and I was honored that you looked up to me but I guess I got out of line when you started. I love you Lily I really do. And so does everyone else in the family. I really want you to forgive me. I don't know if Dom or Vikki feel this way but I do and I hope that you can at least forgive me for being immature. Please, give me a second chance. I understand if you don't. But remember I love you so much little cousin and seeing you hurt by something else besides me made me see that. _

_ Love,_

_ Loopy_

I looked at the paper and was shocked. She used the name I had called her as a baby when I couldn't say "Lucy"

"Do we need to beat her up?" Gina asked.

"No, no you don't. I just need to see her." I jumped off my bed and ran up to her room. I knocked on the door rapidly. And Lucy opened the door and threw her arms around me and the tears were streaming down her face.

"I-I am s-so s-sorry Li-Lily! I-I have been so awful to you! Please say you forgive me." Lucy begged me.

"I forgive you Loopy." I said.

"Oh thank you so much Lily." She cried into my shoulder for another few minutes.

"Lucy, I should go see Al and let him know I'm okay. I'll see you later alright?"

"Yes. And tomorrow we can go to Hogsmeade just the two of us. We need to catch up."

"I can't wait." I said with a smile. I walked over to Al's dorm and let him hug me for like a half hour while he cried about losing dad and then me running away.

"I'm sorry Al, but it just felt like to much I had to get away."

"I get it Lil. But please next time just let me know where you are. I beg you."

"Okay Al. I'll tell you. Goodnight." I walked out of his room and up to my own to spend the rest of the night looking at the pictures for during today. What was he going to say to me? Where is my dad? Where is my Uncle? I'll figure this out in the morning. And with that I fell asleep again.


	11. Cousin bonding

**A/N: Alright so I lied I found time to write! Yay! I hope you all like this chapter! **

** Lily POV**

I woke up with the sun like I usually do. I felt so much better than I did yesterday. They'll find dad I know it. He always has a way of surprising us. I got out of bed and picked out something simple for my day out with Lucy. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be hanging out with my cousin one that wasn't Hugo for the first time in years. I took a shower and then braided my hair down my back. It was weird thinking that I haven't seen Hugo or talked to him in a few days. As I finished putting my clothes on I walked down to the Common Room. I knew Lucy wouldn't be up for a few hours. But there was the curly mop of hair I was just thinking about sitting right in front of the fire.

"You know, if you sit that close your eyes might dry up." I joked. Hugo turned around and I could tell he had been crying. I walked sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around his arms and put my head on his shoulder.

"Lily, what happens if they can't find them? Or if they died?" Hugo asked me. I couldn't look up at Hugo's tear stained face.

"Don't think like that. They will find them. I know it. Hugo we just have to believe." I whispered to him.

"I'm so worried."

"So am I. So am I." I said soothingly. "Come on. We are going to go get some junk food." I helped him off the floor and we walked down to the kitchen and tickled the pear and walked in.

"Miss. Lily! Mr. Hugo! What cans we gets you?" our favorite house elf Belly asked us.

"Hi Belly! I've missed you! Can we get some lemon cake?" I asked for. Lemon cake has been mine and Hugo's comfort food since we started at Hogwarts. Belly made the best.

"Oh yes, yes! Already made!" Belly made her way through the crowd of elves and then came back with a HUGE lemon cake. She handed us two forks and cut us each a slice.

"Thanks Belly." Hugo said quietly.

"Anything for you!" Belly said before running off.

"She's the best isn't she?" I said watching as Belly ran off to get the breakfast ready.

"Yeah." Me and Hugo started to dig into our cake. We didn't have to say much when we were around each other. We were the closest of all of the cousins. I think all of the years of being out casted really brought us together.

"So what have you been up to lately?" I asked him

"Well, apparently you going back to your real self made the rest of the cousins want to talk to me again. A few days ago I found out that some Slytherins were poking fun at my hair so Louis decked them. It was rather funny when I heard about it. I've talked to Louis a lot lately which is weird since we never talked even as kids. He's really cool."

"That's good."I said. "He was always so quiet even when we were kids. Out of all of Bill and Fleur's kids he is the nicest."

"I can't argue with that." Hugo looked at me and laughed a bit. We ate in silence for a bit and it was really comfortable. "Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Hugo asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I am."

"With Scorpius?" Hugo asked while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I threw down my fork in frustration

"Why does everyone think there is something between us?" I yelled. A few house elves looked at me to make sure I was okay.

"Because it is so obvious that he is in love with you!" Hugo said.

"He is NOT in love with me! I wish everyone would stop thinking that he was. We are best friends and that is all." I skewered the last bit of cake onto my fork and plopped it into my mouth. "Are you ready?" I asked Hugo who had finished his cake a minute before I did.

"Yeah." Hugo stood up and walked around the table and stood next to me. I called a quick thank you to Belly and we walked back to the Common Room. It was about 7am and the halls were vacant. "Lily, why won't accept the fact that you and Scorpius are perfect for each other?" Hugo wouldn't let go of the issue of Scorpius.

"Because we aren't." I snapped. "Scorpius is the nicest, funniest, sweetest guy that I know and I really care about him, but I don't think he feels the same way. If he does he'll have to tell me, because there is no way that I am asking him."

"Why not?" Hugo whined.

"Because how would you feel if your best friend just walked up to you and said 'Hey Hugo, do you have feelings for me because I have feelings for you and everyone seems to think we are perfect for each other.'?"

"Well, it would be weird considering my best friend is my cousin." Hugo threw his gangly arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, that would be awkward." I giggled.

"So who are you going with then?"

"Believe it or not Lucy. And possibly Rose."

"Lucy?" Hugo asked sounding surprised.

"I know right, she apologized to me last night and broke into tears."

"You are joking." To say he was amazed would be an understatement.

"No, I'm not. You aren't mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad? Maybe we can bring the family back to what it used to be. It can't be too late to have everyone joined together again. Do you remember when we were little how everyone was so protective of us?" Hugo said with a little laugh.

"How could I forget? Every day it was 'don't climb that tree Lily!' or 'Lily! You're going to hurt yourself!' everyone was so protective I couldn't even go out the backdoor of Gran and Grandpa's alone until I was 7!"

"Do you remember that time Fred tried to teach us to fly and you fell and broke your arm? Teddy almost killed him!"

"Oh, I miss Teddy so much. I haven't talked to him since I found out he was going to marry Victoire. I couldn't even look at him when I stood up in their wedding!" I felt like such a stupid little girl for doing that.

"Wasn't their wedding like two years ago?"

"Yep. I haven't talked to him in two years. And now I feel terrible. When I found out about the baby I nearly died! I hate her so much and he deserves so much better than her." I stated firmly. We were approaching the portrait hole.

"Good morning Lily. Good morning Hugo. How are you two this fine morning?" The Fat Lady asked when we reached the door.

"I'm pretty good. Thank you. How are you?" I asked with a large smile on my face.

"I am doing very well than you for asking. Password?"

"Leviosa."

"Have a good day." The Fat Lady opened up to show the Common Room that was deserted besides two people sitting on the couch all tangled up in each other while snogging. The boy looked like he was struggling to get the girl off of him. I could tell who it was without having to see their faces. His silver/blonde hair and the strong arms that were trying to push the girl off him were all too familiar. Scorpius. And the girl had the famous red hair that only belonged to a Weasley. Lucy.

"Lucy, I said get off of me! I told you I don't care for you! There is someone else I love!" Scorpius shouted when he finally got her off of him. He pushed her down onto the table in front of the couch. I felt my heart rip in my chest as I thought that Lucy had done this.

"Why wouldn't you care about me? I'm way prettier and funnier than her. In case you haven't noticed, she doesn't care about you. No girl will ever care about you the way I do." Lucy yelled back.

"That isn't true. I care more about Scorpius more than you ever had Lucy." I said. Both of them looked at me and Scorpius tried to hug me but I pushed him away and ran up to my dorm to sulk. I should have known that Lucy would do this. Everyone knew how I felt about his even before I knew it myself. Lucy was just trying to hurt me and she did this successfully. She apologizes and makes me think there was ever a chance of us going back to how things were. I slammed the door and curled into a ball on my bed and cried again. I heard a timid knock at my door and turned to see Scorpius standing at my door.

"Lily, can we talk?" He asked as he walked over to the side of my bed.

"What is there to talk about?" I whispered my voice thick with the unshed tears. I was lying down with my head on his lap.

"What happened downstairs, you need to know what really happened."

"What happened?"

"I was sitting in front of the fire waiting for you to come down so I could see what you were doing today when Lucy came down and attacked me. I tried to push her off of me but it didn't work out to great. That girl needs to lose some of that muscle. When you came in I finally was able to get her off of me. I don't care about her like that. She has been so bloody awful to you that I could never like her." Scorpius had been telling me this story while petting my hair.

"I believe you." I whispered. We sat in silence for a long while. He eventually got me to move over to my pillow so he could lay with me. I thought about whom it could possibly be that he and Lucy had been talking about. Whoever that girl is, she's the luckiest girl in the world. Soon after I had put my head on his chest and he wrapped his gentle, but firm arms around me I started to drift off into sleep. Just before I went under I heard him whisper four words.

"If only you knew."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the bit of the bonding between Hugo and Lily in. I thought it would be nice And now Lily is asleep in Scorpius's arms! What will her roommates say to that? Reviews please? Ta ta for now!**


	12. The Jersey

**A/N: soooorry guys! I got crazy busy with homework. So here ya go **

**Scorpius POV**

I awoke in a bed that wasn't my own. I looked around trying to figure out where I was then I felt something stirring on my chest. There she was. Lily had fallen asleep on my chest. I smiled down at the girl who looked so peaceful. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms and I couldn't help but wish that it could be like this every day for the rest of forever. But it couldn't. I could never be with her like that.

"Scorpius?" I heard someone say from the other side of the room. Gina had just woken up.

"Hey. Sorry I hope its okay that I fell asleep here."

"Yeah, its fine. You weren't here all night were you?"

"No, I woke up earlier looking for Lily and some crap went on down stairs and then Lily ran up here crying. I came to comfort her and we just fell asleep." I explained while looking down at the girl on my chest. She still hadn't woken up.

"Woah, since when are Lily and Scorpius sleeping in the same bed?" Jo yelled when she woke up enough to notice us. Her yelling caused Lily to wake up. "Woops."Jo muttered.

"Hey." She said sleepily.

"Morning." I said giving her a small smile. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm mad at Lucy but happy that you're here…to comfort me of course." She said quickly.

"I will always comfort you. That's what friends do right?" I said as I got off her bed.

"Yeah. And when you need me I'll be there." Lily smiled at me and got off her bed and walking over by me. "Thank you." Lily said while hugging me.

"Anytime." I said before leaving.

**Lily POV**

"Oh my god! Did you SEE him holding her?" Gina yelled when Scorpius was out the door.

"It was so CUTE!" Jo yelled.

"What the bloody hell is up with all of the yelling?" Laura yelled.

"LILY WAS ASLEEP IN SCORPIUS'S ARMS!"Jo yelled jumping onto Laura's bed.

"NO WAY! AND YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?"

"Guys, calm down it's not that big of a deal. He was just comforting me. Nothing more." I explained while crossing my arms and sitting on my bed.

"But it is so cute! We all knew you guys are perfect together." Gina said walking over to the closet.

"What if he asks you to wear his extra Quidditch jersey? !" Laura yelled grabbing while jumping up and down on her bed with Jo.

"Oh come on! He won't ask. And even if he did, I couldn't say no! But same goes with every other guy on the team! Even if that third year asked me to I would." I said trying to make my point clear.

"So you're saying that if McLaggen asked you to wear his jersey to the game tomorrow, you would?" Gina said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I would." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"You are impossible! Why can't you see that Scorpius likes you?" Jo said as she stopped jumping on the bed.

"Because he doesn't. Now if you three don't mind, I'm going to Hogsmead whether I am alone or with someone. So goodbye!" I yelled as I grabbed my purse and left. I looked at my simple outfit of jeans and a band shirt I had gotten on my day out with mum, the homework planner Grandma gave me for my birthday was tucked in my purse. I ran out the Common Room door and began to walk down the stairs and out the front doors down to Hogsmeade.

"Hey Potter! Wait up a second!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and saw Justin McLaggen. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and leather jacket.

"Oh, hey Justin." I said back with a smile. Justin was the keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was very tall and handsome with golden hair that fell over his sky blue eyes. He was very handsome and I would be lying if I said I've never fantasized about him. He was one of the most sought after Gryffindors. All of the girls loved him.

"Headed to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I gave him a big smile and we started walking down to the village. We talked for a good while. But when we got to the edge of the village he asked me a question that really surprised me.

"Lily, will you wear my jersey to the Qudditch game tomorrow?" Justin looked at me with those dazzling eyes and I knew that I would even if he wasn't so handsome. I would do anything for the boys on the Quidditch team, they were the second family for Albus and James and the boys always tried to protect me, even when they saw Lucy or Dom making fun of me. I never considered any of them as my friends and they didn't treat me like a friend either, but I would still do almost anything for them.

"Of course I will." I said with a smile and then hugged him.

"Really?"Justin asked in amazement.

"Yeah, why not?" I said with a smile. "When do I get the jersey?"

"Oh, yeah that might be useful. Here, brought it with me in case you said yes." Justin pulled out the jersey from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed It to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for you." He said smiling down at me. I couldn't help but blush. We spent the entire afternoon together walking around Hogsmead. At one point he asked me who I liked and I told him I liked Scorpius. I think he may have been disappointed but I wasn't sure. At the end of the day we walked back to the castle together with me on his arm.

"Thank you for a wonderful day." I said when we got in front of the Common Room entrance.

"No, thank YOU for a wonderful day." He said in a low voice. We smiled at each other and then walked into the Common Room together. I walked to the staircase and went up to my dorm. I looked in my hands and saw the jersey that was still there and smiled.

"Why so smiley miss Lily?" Jo asked as I hid the jersey behind my back.

"Oh, no reason." I lied quickly rushing over to my bed.

"What is this?" Gina asked pulling the jersey from my hands.

"It's nothing! Give it back!" Gina unfolded it to look at the number.

"Wait, number 9? Isn't Scorpius number 7?"

"He is. It's not his jersey." I said while hiding my face in my pillow.

"Than whose is it?" Jo said. She sounded irritated.

"Justin McLaggen's."

"MCLAGGEN?" Gina, Jo and Laura yelled at the same time.

"Yes!" I yelled in reply.

"Oh, I see what you're doing." Laura said in a quiet voice.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled. I jumped off the bed and then started to pull on my pajamas.

"Yes you are you are going to make Scorpius jealous!"Laura said while jumping onto my bed.

"No I'm not. I told you earlier that if I would wear his jersey if he had asked me to."

"I know. But this is just perfect."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." I said and then pushed Laura off my bed and fell asleep.


	13. The Game

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock on my bed side table. It was 6 in the morning and there was 4 hours until the match started. I had nothing to do so I decided to start organizing my trunk since it always gets messy every month or so. I pulled out every book that was in the trunk and paged through each one. The first book was the journal from Scorpius. Then after that are all of my text books for this year. The last book is what surprised me. It was my journal from first and second year. I tried it as a way to deal with my cousins; it didn't work out to well. I began to page through it and read the pages that were streaked with tears. I remembered everything they did to me and the last entry was from a month before school ended in second year.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I try anymore. They will never care about me, they are all so smart and pretty and perfect. I want to be like them so badly. Sometimes I wonder if living is even worth it. Why don't I just get out of here? No one would notice or care. Maybe mum and dad, but not anyone else. I'm sorry but this will most likely be the last time I write to you, but I can't take it anymore! I'm done. _

_Goodbye,_

_Lily Luna Potter._

It was about 7:30 when I got off the floor and ran for the shower. I cried for a while as the water hit my back. Every bad thing Dom, Lucy and Victoire had done came back to me in a flash. I remembered the day I wrote that entry and how depressed I was.

_(Flashback)_

_I ran away from the Great Hall after being pie shoved in my face by Dom. I ran to the Room of Requirement, away from the laughs and everyone who wanted to hurt me. It was an awful day. I locked myself in the Room of Requirement with my one friend. My diary. I wrote that entry not thinking what I was writing. I read over the entry afterwards to see what my subconscious really wanted. It wanted me gone. I wanted to be gone. The day had been worse than usual. I woke up and my hair had somehow changed to be green, it was raining out and on my way to herbology I was pushed into the mud by some Slytherins. I thought it was getting better at lunch. But I was wrong that was when Dom shoved the pie into my face. I was so sick of everything and I guess I had gotten so sick of all the pranks that I just wanted to end it and there was only one way._

_(End of Flashback)_

I can't believe I wanted to die. If I had died I would never have gotten to know Scorpius. I shook off the thought and got out of the shower. I quickly dried my hair and wrapped up in a towel. I walked out of the bathroom noticing Jo looking over my head. I turned around and Scorpius was standing in the doorway with eyes bulging at a book that lay in his hands. It was my diary from first and second year. I thought I had tossed it into my trunk but apparently not. It was there in Scorpius's hands and he read the last page. His face turned red and his lips began to quiver. I swore I saw his eyes begin to tear up.

"I knew it was bad. But I didn't know it was this bad." He said his voice thick with all of the emotions he wouldn't let me see. He looked at me once with watery eyes and then turned and left with the diary still in his hands.

"What was that about?" Jo asked.

"It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it. I have a Quidditch game to get ready for." I threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a gold tank top with the burgundy jersey over it and a pair of gold sneakers.

"Oh my god! Lily, you look awesome, but now you just need a little bit of makeup." Gina yelled when she walked out of the bathroom all clean and dressed. Note to self, always bring clothes into bathroom with you to avoid more awkward situations.

"Fine, but today is the only day you get to do my make up until there is a dance here." I sighed.

"Yay!" She squealed and then started to apply the makeup. An hour later my eyes were shimmering with a mixture of red and gold eye shadow and red eyeliner.

"I must admit, this is awesome." I said reluctantly.

"Thank you! Finally!" Gina exclaimed and threw her arms around my shoulders. I started laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked looking around for the clock.

"Its 9, we should probably get down to the pitch if we want good seats." Jo said. We all took one last look in the mirror and got ready to go down for the first Quidditch match of the season. The first Gryffindor versus Slytherin game of the year was always the biggest. We stopped in the Great hall and each grabbed a piece of toast and then ran to the pitch. When we got there I noticed someone on the field they looked like they were crying.

"Um, I'll be right back." I said and then ran down to the field. We had been the first ones there and no one would come until ten minutes until the game started. I got down to the pitch and saw the familiar unruly black hair so like my fathers. I walked towards Albus unsure of what made him upset. I sat down next to him on the case that held the balls.

"I thought we swore that we would always tell each other the truth Lily." Albus said without looking at me. We had made that swear when I was 5. But what was he talking about?

"Al, I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"I saw what you wrote back in your second year. I knew that they treated you bad and I knew that they would bully you but I didn't know that it was so bad that you wanted to kill yourself. Lily, mum and dad wouldn't have been the only ones to miss you. I would have and so would have James and Gran and Grandpa and I'm almost positive most of our family would."

"No. That isn't true. No one noticed me, no one cared about me. I was just the baby who was the last of so many. I have been in everyone's shadow for my entire life. You don't know what it is like to feel so in the dark and feel like you are useless and not have a friend of family member around you who would give you the time of day to vent. I wrote in that journal to have something that WOULD care if I was gone. No one cared. Don't you get it?" I asked. I held back tears, I needed to be strong. I wish I never found that journal.

"I wish I did understand the pain they put you through. I was just afraid of the thought of losing you. You're my baby sister and it's time I started acting like a big brother. No one will EVER mess with you and if they do they will have to go through me and the entire Quidditch team. I swear to you Lily." He looked me right in the eyes as he said this.

"Thank you Albus. Please, don't tell mum or dad. I want to burn that diary as soon as you kill Slytherin. Will you do it with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Now I better go give a pep talk and you need to get in the stands. Oh and do you want me to tell McLaggen you said good luck?" Al gave me a wink.

"Sure, but we aren't dating!" I yelled to Al's retreating back.

"Whatever you say little sis." Al gave me a wave and then was out of sight. I grunted and then stomped my way up to the stands.

"What was that about?" Jo asked when I sat next to her. Her American accent was quickly getting lost to an English one.

"Remember this morning when Scorpius came in?" I asked.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" I told her all about what I had written and that Scorpius had found it and must have shown it to Al.

"So Al was sad and he was crying on the pitch and I had to see what was wrong and we talked it out. " I gave a shrug. Almost all of the Gryffindors had gotten to the stands by now. Jo, Gina and Laura looked at me like they were all about to cry. "It's nothing guys. That part of my life is over and I now have the three best girlfriends in the world." _And one guy friend who probably won't speak to me for a few weeks._ I added mentally. That is when the game started. I paid attention to Scorpius, Justin and Al.

"Hey Lily!" Someone called behind me. It was one of the seventh year girls I couldn't remember her name. "Are you and McLaggen dating?" it seemed as if every Gryffindor girl was on the edge of her seat to find out if he was taken.

"No, we're just friends." I told her and she just nodded and turned back to her friends to gossip.

"Why can't people just mind their own business?" Laura asked.

"Oh that's rich coming from the queen of gossip!" Gina said and we all laughed even Laura.

"Alright, I'll admit it I have a tendency to get into other people's business." She said and played with her black hair.

"Mostly mine." I joked.

"I am just trying to make you happy Lilybear."

"Lilybear?" Gina asked while trying unsuccessfully to hide a giggle.

"She needs a nickname Gina!" Laura exclaimed.

"How about we watch the match? This is my first Quidditch game." Jo said and then looked at the game intensely. Jo had been spending the past three weeks in the library to learn all she could about Quidditch. The match lasted about an hour; Al had pulled out of an amazing dive and held the snitch over his head which meant a Gryffindor victory. The stands erupted in the cheers. The team ran into the locker room so they could get ready for the huge victory party that was going to be held in the Gryffindor Common Room. The entire Gryffindor house got down from the stands and ran all the way back to the castle. Everyone was happy. Me and the girls were the first ones to get in the Common Room. Right away if was a frenzy of moving chairs against the walls and pulling out the Butterbeer and fire whiskey. When Al came in leading the team in everyone screamed and clapped for them. I hugged Al and then Justin. I talked to them for a while and then I saw someone standing in the corner with a bottle of Butterbeer.

"You know, drinking isn't good for you." I said to Scorpius. I know Butterbeer isn't high on alcohol but still.

"Neither is wanting to kill yourself." He replied looking at me with red puffy eyes. I could tell he had been crying.

"Scor, that was in second year. I'm not that girl anymore. And that is because of you. You know how I was this summer until we started to hang out. You knew that I was still depressed. But you helped me. You're the only one who could. If I hadn't opened up to you I never would have gone through my change and turned into the person I am now." I looked up at him. He was trying to avoid my gaze.

"You make it sound like I'm some hero." He said with a bit of a smile as he put the empty bottle on the floor.

"You are to me." I said. I looked up at him and did something stupid. So stupid that I didn't realize how stupid it was until after it happened. I kissed him. He didn't reply at first but when I was pulling back he put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for another kiss. I felt something, a bit of a spark. I never wanted to be separated from him but all too soon it was over. We pulled back and I looked into his silver eyes. His eyes were happier than I had ever seen them.

"Please tell me this is real." He whispered.

"It is." I whispered back.

"But what about McLaggen, aren't you guys dating?" He asked looking very confused.

"No, we are just friends and he knows that. We hung out yesterday and he asked me to wear his jersey and I said sure but then I followed up by telling him I had feelings for someone else." I explained looking into Scorpius's eyes.

"And who is that?" Scorpius asked with a bit of a smile.

"You." I said. "But I understand if you don't feel the same way. It was stupid of me to kiss you." I said pulling away and looking down. But I was stopped by Scorpius grabbing my hand and pulling me back and lifting up my chin.

"In case you forgot, I kissed back." He said with a little smirk. "And Lily, I've been in love with you since the day I met you."

"You aren't lying?" I asked skeptically.

"I could never lie to you." And then he kissed me again. Someone somewhere wolf whistled and all of the girls screamed "AWWWW" we pulled apart and I buried my face in Scorpius's chest and he wrapped his arms around me and I felt him laugh then kiss my head.

"Scorpius, you could have asked for my permission first." Al called but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Sorry mate, she's just too adorable. Forgive me?" Scorpius said and I lifted my head to look at Al.

"Of course, you knew I wanted you two together." Al said with a shrug.

"So what do you say Lily? Be my girl?" Scorpius asked looking down at me.

"Yes." I said and then kissed him.

**A/N: Longer chapter hope you liked it I had a hard time writing it. The beginning was kind of hard to write and I hope it makes some sense. So give me some feedback please. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it and if you have any questions about the story or about me just ask away **


	14. Slow Dancing

**A/N: WARNING THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE END OF MOCKINGJAY! Sorry this is kinda short…**

I sat under the Whomping Willow alone, it had been two months since my father went missing and 2 months since me and Scorpius got together. We were still going strong and things were getting even better between us lately. It was late November so it was pretty cold on the grounds of Hogwarts, we hadn't seen any snow yet, thank goodness. I could feel the days getting shorter and each day I asked Grandma McGonagall if there was any news about daddy, but each day it was the same answer. No. I was starting to get really stressed out. I had tried to stay optimistic for the past two months but each day the thought of my father being gone maybe even dead was hard on me. I sat there with my head in my hands and the tears rolled freely down my cheeks.

"Lily?" Scorpius whispered while sitting down next to me. When I didn't reply he just pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair soothingly.

"I just want him to be safe. I want my dad, Scorpius, that is all I want. Just when my life was getting better the world just had to go and steal one of the only things that was there for me all along. I miss him so much." I sobbed into Scorpius's chest.

"They'll find him I know it." Scorpius then kissed my head and carried me back up to the Room of Requirement where he read to me the last two chapters of the last Hunger Games book, it was called Mockingjay. I had to admit it was an amazing book.

***SPOILERS TO MOCKINGJAY!***

"I like that book." I said quietly.

"Why? It's all about killing and hurting."

"Yeah, but there is also the part where Katniss and Peeta end up together. Even though he was convinced that she was trying to kill him he made himself better. He worked hard to deserve her. Then they ended up having two kids and lived happily ever after." I shrugged.

"But, the author killed Katniss's little sister, and she was your favorite character."

"Yes, but sometimes authors feel like they need to kill someone the readers love to get across a point." I shrugged.

"I guess there is no arguing with you." Scorpius said laughing slightly. I gave a little girly giggle.

** *END OF SPOILERS***

"I'm glad to see you're finally catching on." I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. We pulled apart and I laid my head on his chest. "I love this. Just sitting here, in the quiet, just us. No distractions. Just you and me."

"You and me forever. I promise." Scorpius whispered in my ear.

"Do you swear?"

"On my life." Scorpius kissed my cheek. Scorpius grabbed his wand and flicked it towards an old radio sitting in the corner of the room. An old muggle song began to play.

_Merrily we fall out of line  
Out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side_

"Lily, may I have this dance?" Scorpius whispered in my ear. I stood up and grabbed his hands. He placed on hand on my waist and grabbed my other hand in his.

_Swinging in the rain  
Humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze.  
I'm not afraid anymore  
I'm not afraid.  
Forever is a long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

We danced together twirling around the small space in front of the fire.

_Carefully we'll place for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart  
And set it free.  
Every word you write and sing is so warm to me.  
So warm to me.  
I'm torn, I'm torn  
To be right where you are.  
I'm not afraid anymore.  
I'm not afraid.  
Forever is a long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
Tell me everyday  
I get to wake up to that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all.  
I wouldn't mind it at all.  
You so know me.  
Pinch me gently.  
I can hardly breath.  
Forever is a long, long time.  
But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.  
Tell me  
Every day I get to wake up to that smile.  
I wouldn't mind it at all.  
I wouldn't mind it at all._

With a final dip Scorpius pulled me up and kissed me again. I smiled at him when he pulled away.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Scorpius's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Cheering me up. Keeping me sane. Caring about me." I smiled up at the boy who meant the world to me.

"I would do anything for you. I'd BE anything for you, I'd be your best friend, your lover or even just the guy who sat in the background as you fell for someone that would be better for you, someone who didn't have to live with you because of his abusive father. Someone who deserved you and your craziness."

"If anything, I don't deserve you." I whispered and met his beautiful eyes.

"Agree to disagree?" We laughed.

"Agree to disagree." I said. And with that we dance into the night and I forgot all of my troubles.


	15. Start of Vacation

**Dear readers. IT IS SUMMER! Which means MORE UPDATES! Lol and I forgot to tell you that the song in the last chapter was I Wouldn't Mind by He is We. But here you goooooo!**

Christmas break came sooner than I expected. I sat on the Hogwarts express with Scorpius, Albus, Rose and Hugo. Rose and I had been getting close since our dads went missing. It was nice having someone who understood. We didn't talk much but she helped me with homework a lot. The train ride was pleasant. Albus and Hugo played Exploding Snap while Rose read a book, and Scorpius and I chatted about what we were going to do this Christmas.

"We could take our walks, but we would be pretty cold." I said.

"Or we could just hang out with your family like we're supposed to." Scorpius had been so insistent on spending time with my family.

"Why do you want to hang out with them so much?" I asked irritated.

"Because they are your family."

"They haven't treated me like family! I thought you understood that!" I yelled at him. I jumped off the seat and glared at him.

"I do! But there is no way to make it all better unless you try!" Scorpius yelled back. By now Albus and Hugo were looking at us and Rose was trying to calm me down.

"I have tried! Did you not notice how I forgave Lucy and she just stabbed me in the back? The only person in my family who gave me a chance besides my brothers and Hugo was Rose!" I screamed at him then burst into tears and ran out of the compartment. Rose was right behind me and we found a compartment that could be all to ourselves. We sat on the train seats and I cried onto Rose's shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh you're alright. I'm here." Rose hugged me around the shoulders.

"I thought he understood all of the crap I've gone through." I cried for the next fifteen minutes. When the crying stopped Rose went to find the trolley lady. Right after she left a familiar owl tapped at my window. It was Scorpius's.

_My Dearest Lily,_

_ I am so sorry. I am the biggest idiot in the entire world I wasn't thinking when I said that stuff. Please forgive me. You are the world to me and I don't deserve you since I am such a blasted idiot. I understand that you're mad at me and if you don't want to see me right now I will leave you alone._

_ Love you forever,_

_ Scorpius._

Just then Rose came back with two licorice wands.

"What that?" she asked gesturing to the letter.

"A letter from Scorpius apologizing." I handed her the note and she read it over.

"If he wants to apologize to you than he should do so in person." Rose said before plopping down on the seat across from me.

"That is what I was thinking." I agreed then we both sighed out and continued eating our licorice wands. We sat in silence until the train arrived at Platform 9 ¾. We got off the train and got our trunks then joined our families out side. The first person we saw was Aunt Hermione. She looked skinnier and her hair was becoming limp and lifeless.

"Mum." Rose cried when we reached her. Rose hugged her mum tightly and cried. I looked around the crowd to find my mum standing alone. I ran over to her and tackled her into a hug.

"Oh my Lily, my darling Lily." Mum cried as we hugged. After a minute we pulled apart and I could tell my eyes were probably red from the crying I had done while hugging her. I looked around frantically and found Scorpius. He was standing just off to the side looking at me with big sad eyes. I could tell he was sorry about what happened on the train and before I knew it I ran over to him and kissed him very passionately.

"I am so so so sorry." Scorpius whispered to me when we pulled back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted. Let's just put this behind us. Deal?"

"Deal." Scorpius gave me one last kiss on the forehead and walked with me back over to mum.

"So I take it my little girl has a boyfriend." Mum said with a small smile.

"Sorry we didn't tell you mum." I said

"It's alright Lily. Oh where is that boy?" Mum said while checking her watch. She scanned the crowd obviously looking for Albus.

"I bet he is off with Jo." Scorpius said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's falling for your best friend. Weird, right?" Scorpius said with a laugh.

"That is so weird." I laughed along with him. Finally Albus emerged from the crowd looking disappointed. "No luck?" I asked.

"She's your best friend Lils, hook your brother up!" Albus said pleadingly.

"I'll do my best." I said with the sweetest smile I could give. We all laughed.

"Any news on dad?" Albus asked urgently. Mum looked at her feet and then shook her head.

"Come on you lot, let's get going!" Scorpius said trying to end the sadness. We all left the station and got home soon after. Right away I went to my room and breathed in the familiar scent of lavender and lilies. I stood in the doorway until I felt someone push me into the room and then before I knew what was going on I was pushed against the wall being snogged by a pair of familiar lips. When Scorpius pulled away and started down my neck I whispered,

"That was unexpected." Then he captured my lips again. Finally we stopped when we needed to catch our breath.

"It feels like millennia since I last kissed you." Scorpius whispered into my ear.

"It has felt like that hasn't it?" I laughed. Suddenly there was a popping sound that was heard throughout the house. I ran to the stairs to see who it was. Mum was nowhere in sight. She was most likely in the basement writing a new article for her weekly special in the Daily Prophet. Albus was in his room doing whatever he does. I grabbed my wand from my pocket and so did Scorpius but before I could go down the stairs Scorpius put himself in front of me. We walked down the stairs slowly and when we entered the kitchen we saw him. My father stood in front of us. His clothes were ratty and his hair was messier than normal.

"Daddy?" I said in a strained voice.

"Lily? Is that you?" Dad whispered and then ran over and cupped my face in his hand and kissed my forehead and then cried.

"Lily? What's going on…" mum said walking into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw dad and then she ran over to his wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. "Harry." She whispered when they pulled away and I saw a tear fall from her cheek. Albus came down and even he was in tears. We all stood in a group hug even Scorpius joined in.

"Mum, dad, would you two like to have the night alone?" I asked when we all calmed down.

"Why?" Mum asked.

"If you want to have a night together we can go to Gran and Grandpa's if you want." I offered. As happy as I was to see my daddy again, I know that if I had lost Scorpius I would like the night alone with him the day he came back.

"That would be great, but Lily, you don't have to." Mum said.

"We know, but we want to." Albus said. "You deserve a night alone. Plus Gran and Grandpa always told us we could come over whenever we wanted."

"Yeah, we'll all go pack an overnight bag and then see you tomorrow for dinner." Scorpius said. With that the three of us headed to our rooms and packed bags. We walked down stairs and gave hugs then left. What mum and dad did that night, I don't even want to know.


	16. The Party

**YAY HARRY IS BACK! Please review and look at the poll on my page about if Ginny and/or Hermione should end up pregnant. **

We spent the next day at Gran and Gramps, Rose and Hugo were there too since Uncle Ron came home that night too. After we all returned home that night we sat around the fire place and dad told us about what happened and where he was.

"Ron and I were walking across India in the blazing hot weather, tracking down a death eater that tried to kill someone last year." Dad started. "We were both disguised pretty well and we weren't recognized but before we knew it we were ambushed and outnumbered by muggles! It was so embarrassing! We were knocked out and taken to a jail. Knowing me and Ron we had forgotten about our wands until about a month ago, oh we were so dumb. But eventually we apparated out but we missed our target by a long shot. We ended up in America and not here. We probably created a new definition of failure." Dad laughed a bit at his own foolishness.

"Well at least you're home now." I sat on my dad's lap and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, now I'm here."

"We need to celebrate!" Mum yelled jumping up from the couch next to dad. "We shall have a large party to welcome you and Ronald home. There will be music, and dancing and food! Oh listen to me I'm starting to sound like Ron." Mum laughed. It was great seeing her so happy. We all smiled and laughed at her.

"That is a great idea mum! And we can all wear fancy dresses and we could see if we could have it at the ministry! And we should invite everyone you both work with and then we could invite a few friends each." I squealed.

"Oh that is brilliant Lily! And the entire family will have to be invited. This is going to be amazing!" Mum and I spent the rest of the night making calls and creating invitations for the party. By the next morning we had sent out 400 invitations and had gotten permission from Minister Kingsley to have the party at the Ministry the night after Christmas. Then later that day mum and I decided to go shopping to get our dresses for the party.

"Are you sure you want to go shopping with me and not your friends?" Mum asked as we walked into our first store.

"Positive. The party is in six days I need to get the dress as soon as possible." I smiled back at her.

"Alright dear." Mum smiled back at me and we split up to look for dresses. I spent an hour looking at the first store with no luck. We checked four more stores before I found the dress. It was gorgeous, it fit like a glove and I felt beautiful. Mum loved the dress so much. Eventually we both found our dresses and went home. When we walked in the backdoor we saw the many messages that the boys had taken for us telling us who could come and who couldn't. Everyone responded and we had 300 out of 400 that were able to come. Our entire family was able to come and even dad's cousin Dudley and his family was invited. After the war dad and his cousin started talking again and they were on good terms. Dad and mum even went to his wedding. Everything was set.

Later that day I was admiring the dress when I heard someone knock on the door to my bed room.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"A person." The voice teased. It was Scorpius.

"Well I know many people. You will need to be more specific." I teased back as I put the dress in the closet.

"Well, I love you, I think you are the most amazing person in the world and I just want to hug you right now." I smiled at his words and then opened the door.

"Oh, I thought it was Jared." I said and then laughed at the frown that showed up on Scorpius's face. "You know I'm joking." I said and then kissed him.

"I still hate that kid." Scorpius said quietly then ran a hand through his hair. He lay down on my bed and watched me as I walked around my room cleaning things up.

"Do you enjoy watching me clean?" I asked.

"Only when you bend over baby." He said with a wink.

"You are such a perv." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I won't deny that." He laughed. "So what were you doing before I came in?"

"I was admiring my dress for the party." I said smiling as I walked over to the bed and lay down next to him with my head on his chest.

"Can I see?" He asked.

"No, you have to wait until the party." I said matter-of-factly.

"Come on Lily. Please?" Scorpius begged.

"Nope, you have to be patient."

"You know I'm not good at that!"

"Too bad!" I said with a smile.

"You're evil."

"I am an angel. Otherwise you wouldn't love me."

"Yeah, that is true." Scorpius said. We lay on my bed for another hour or so until I fell asleep on his chest. When we were woken we saw my mum in the doorway.

"How many centuries has it been?" I asked my eyes still filled with sleep. Mum laughed and so did Scorpius.

"It's been five." Mum laughed. "I just wanted to tell you supper is ready."

"Okay." I whispered and then got off the bed and pulled Scorpius up with me. The rest of the night was spent laughing and joking in front of the fire. I looked around the room and noticed all of our Christmas things were already up. The tree was in the corner next to the windows, our stockings were hung over the fire place there was even one for Scorpius, James's was there to even though he doesn't live here anymore. There were twinkly lights hanging around the living room. It was really starting to feel like Christmas. Dad was home, mum was happy, Albus was being Albus and I was in the arms of the boy I was falling in love with. The only thing that was missing was James. Oh, I miss my big brother so much. Eventually everyone went up to bed and I was alone in the living room watching the fire while drinking hot chocolate. My mind kept drifting to how much I missed James and Teddy. I got up and went to my room to fetch my quill and parchment. I then sat down in front of the fire again and wrote two letters.

_Dear James,_

_ I miss you so much. When are you going to visit us? I'm sure you got your invitation for daddy's party. How is Alice? Are you guys still together? It's been, what, 4 years since you started dating? Bring her to the party! You better come visit us while we're home. I don't want to only see you at the Burrow on Christmas day. I miss you so much! _

_ Love,_

_ Lily_

I sealed the letter in and envelope and addressed it to James Potter and took it to our owl who flew off into the night with it. Then I prepared myself to write to Teddy. This was going to be hard.

_Dear Teddy,_

_ I am so sorry for how I've treated you since you and Victoire got together. I hope you can forgive me. We were so close when I was little and then everything got messed up. I understand if you don't want to forgive me but you just need to know how sorry I am for ignoring you these past few years. Can we try to be friends again? I want to get to know your daughter! I don't even know her name yet. No one told me. I bet she's beautiful since she's like 1/8__th__ vela or whatever. Hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Lily._

Well that wasn't too hard. Easier than I thought it would be. I got up and tied the letter to Al's owl and then he flew off as well. I had just sat back down on the couch when I felt someone warp their arms around my shoulders.

"Still awake?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Scorpius whispered back to me.

"I wrote to Teddy."

"Really? Are you okay ?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine." Scorpius began to kiss my neck and I was fine with it.

"That's good." He continued to kiss my neck but now he was starting to nip at my neck.

"Scorpius, stop." I said. But he didn't stop. "Seriously! What has gotten into you!" I exclaimed and jumped off the couch.

"I'm sorry Lily." Scorpius looked ashamed.

"You should be. Now I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning and if you can't control yourself then you'll have my father to answer to." I said and then marched upstairs where I fell asleep wondering why he was so unlike himself tonight. He's only ever kissed my neck once before he's never even tried to give me a hickey! I was furious with him but eventually I fell asleep.


	17. A Party and a Cheat

**So I was told that I need drama, trust me there will be drama in this next chapter. **

Scorpius POV:

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, next to Albus and his date Jo, dressed in my nicest dress robes, waiting for Lily to descend the staircase so we could go to the party. To be honest I was nervous about seeing her. She was always stunning and all but my hormones have been driving me mad lately. I don't want to push her too far but a guy has needs! And I haven't been able to control myself even when I just look at her. Suddenly I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and there she was. Lily Luna Potter. The girl who was the one causing me all this pain, the girl I was in love with, stood at the top of the staircase in a floor length hot pink dress with rhinestones all along the waist and on the straps with the sides cut out. Why was this girl torturing me?

She descended the staircase with such grace and elegance that I was shocked. I felt my heart speed up a bit as she got to the bottom to embrace her parents and Albus. I couldn't take my eyes off of her and when she finally stood in front of me looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of hers I was breathless. I took her hand and kissed it gently.

"You look radiant this evening Miss. Potter." I teased a bit.

"You look dashing this evening Mr. Malfoy." She replied.

"Thank you." I said and then offered her my arm. I apparated us to the party (I had turned 17 the day before). We walked in and the party was already going there were two sections separated by invisible sound proof walls. One side was for the adults and it contained the more alcoholic beverages, and the other was for the teenagers and Lily convinced her mum to at least let us have Butterbeer.

"Before we join the teen party I have to make rounds and talk to some family friends. You can go enjoy yourself, I'll be back soon." Lily kissed my cheek and then walked over to the side where her parents were talking to some Ministry Officials. The music was blaring and there were already a bunch of people drinking and dancing. Most of the girls were standing in cliques gossiping about dresses and I swear I even saw two girls yelling at each other since they were wearing the same dress, it was ridiculous. I made my way over to the bar and ordered a Butterbeer. I spotted a few familiar faces, like the Weasley boys, and a few of the Weasley girls. After I drunk three more Butterbeers Lily still wasn't back. I felt a bit tipsy but not very. I made my way over to where Roxanne Weasley was standing. She was one of the nicer girls in Lily's family.

"Hey Roxanne how's it goin'?" I asked my voice a little bit slurred.

"Pretty well Malfoy. How are you doing?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"I want to dance! And party! And have fun but I can't find Lily. Will you dance with me Roxanne?" I asked.

"Sure." She shrugged and then grabbed my hand and then pulled me onto the dance floor and we began to grind. She was so good at this and to be honest she had an amazing body, even better than Lily's. We dance for a few more songs and when a slow song came on we danced together. She was beautiful. I don't know if it was the Butterbeer or something, but before I know it me and Roxanne were on the dance floor snogging.

**Meanwhile….** Lily POV

I walked around talking to the many guests secretly hoping I could get away soon to join Scorpius. I made small talk with many of dad's coworkers and I even ran into Teddy and Victoire. Victoire smiled at me and waved me forward which I was amazed about.

"Oh Lily, you look stunning." She said to me and then hugged me.

"It's good to see you Victoire." I said in a small voice, a part of me was waiting for the insults that usually came flying with each visit. I sat down next to Victoire and then I noticed she was holding something tiny.

"Lily, I want you to meet someone." Victoire said handing over the baby to me. "I am pleased to introduce you to Evangeline Lily Lupin." I was shocked when I heard the "Lily" part.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Yes, you and Teddy may have gotten into a fight when we got married, but he never stopped loving you. You should know that the night that she was born the first thing Teddy said was that he wished you had been there." Victoire placed her hand on my knee and I smiled as I attempted to hold back tears. "That was the night that I realized I would need to apologize for my behavior. If I want to stay on Teddy's good side I would need to make it up to you. So, can you forgive me?" I thought for a second.

"Yes I can. And if you ever want a night out without her just let me know and if I'm not at school I will take her off your hands." I smiled back at her.

"Alright, now you have a party to get back to!" Victoire said and then she took Evangeline back and I got up and gave her one more hug and left to find Scorpius. I would find Teddy later. I walked back to the party for the teens searching for that familiar blond hair. Then I saw him. He was all tangled up in a girl that I would know anywhere. I felt my heart break as I saw Scorpius snogg my cousin. I walked over there so fast for a girl in heels. I pulled Roxanne off of Scorpius and then slapped him.

"Lily, yo-you don't understand!" Scorpius stammered out.

"NO! I don't want to hear it Scorpius. You know what? WE ARE THROUGH!" I yelled then ran off with tears streaming down my face. I ran over to the adults and looked for the first familiar face I saw. The first person I spotted was Teddy. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Who is this?" He asked. I looked up at him and he instantly recognized me. "Oh my god Lily. What happened?" I sobbed out what happened and he just hugged me while I cried. No one had noticed yet. When I finished Teddy told me to wait for him where I was. He walked off and I saw him talking to my dad. Dad ran to me then and hugged me close to him.

"When we get home I'm telling that boy to pack his bags." Dad whispered to me.

"No, dad. Don't kick him out." Dad and Teddy looked at me with a weird look on their faces. "He may be a cheating jerk but still he doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive, could I just stay with uncle Ron and aunt Hermione for a few days? Me and Rose are quite close now."

"Sure, let me go ask Ron. Teddy could you take her home?"

"Of course. Could you tell Victoire that I left?"

"Sure." With that Teddy grabbed my arm and apparated me home. I walked up the stairs and headed to my room and Teddy was right behind me. I pulled out a bag that mum had put an undetectable extension charm on.

"Lily." Teddy whispered from beside me.

"Yeah?"

"I got your letter. And I was actually going to write back tonight when I got home but seeing as we are here right now we may as well catch up." Teddy's attempt to lighten the mood was so sweet.

"Let's start with you." I said with a small smile.

"Well, let's see here, I am now working as an auror. I have a beautiful 4 month old daughter who was at the party tonight."

"I saw her and Victoire. We talked." I whispered. Teddy looked at me with shock.

"Did you fight?"

"No, she apologized for her behavior." I shrugged and went over to a dresser that was full of my clothes and I just grabbed some of my favorite items and then put them into the bag. When I went to go back to the dresser and grab more Teddy stopped me and pulled me into a big hug.

"I've missed you so much Lily, you have no idea how much I've missed you. You are the little sister I always wanted."

"I've missed you too, but could we finish packing I want to get all of my stuff packed before Scorpius gets here. I can't even think of seeing him right now."

"Yeah." Me and Teddy finished packing my bag as quickly as we could. Besides my clothes I had also grabbed a cat cage and put Annie into it and even added in a few books that I loved to read. I got out of my party dress and into a pair of sweat pants a baggy t-shirt and a sweat jacket that was very warm, right before I heard a crack that signaled someone aparrating. I got to the stairs, with my bag on my shoulder and my face red and puffy from crying. Teddy was standing at the foot of the stairs his blue hair changed to red when he saw who it was. Scorpius came home.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Teddy yelled. "ALL OF THE CRAP LILY HAS BEEN THROUGH AND YOU STILL GO AND CHEAT ON HER WITH HER BLOODY COUSIN?"  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME ABOUT THE CRAP SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH WHEN YOU WERE ONE OF THE PEOPLE WHO CAUSED HER THE MOST PAIN?" Scorpius yelled back.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T CHEAT ON ANYONE TO HURT HER." Teddy yelled again. I walked down the stairs and they both stopped yelling.

"Lily, can we talk?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't even want to see you right now so no." I replied cool, just then both of my brothers, Jo and my parents apparated in. My mum and dad tried to settle everyone down before all hell broke loose.

"Alright, alright everyone stop it!" mum yelled. "Lily is going to be staying at Ron and Hermione's for a few days and then when she gets home no one brings this up again deal? We leave to Lily and Scorpius to discuss. End of story. Lily, are you ready to go dear?"

"Yes mum. It was good to see you Teddy, and you too James." I went around and hugged everyone except for Scorpius who was looking at the ground. I gripped my dad's arm and he apparated me back to uncle Ron's house where Rose was sitting waiting for us. As soon as I was steady she jumped up and hugged me. I fell into her arms and cried my eyes out. Soon Hugo joined us and then dad gave me one more hug and went home. That night I stayed up talking to Rose and Hugo about everything that happened while cuddling Annie. When I fell asleep that night I had mascara down my cheeks and a broken heart.

**Okay, okay I feel guilty but I've been having a hard time writing lovey-dovey stuff lately cause of boy issues -.- I really hate guys sometimes! Anyways review! PLEASE REVIEW! Also PLEASE VIEW THE POLL ON MY PAGE!**


	18. A Great Friend

It has been a month since me and Scorpius broke up. The necklace he had given to me for my birthday was left at home since I didn't want to see it ever again. Gina and Laura who had been at the party eventually heard what had happened. They promptly slapped Scorpius as soon as we got back to Hogwarts. I have to admit it was quite funny to see. Jo who had been Albus's date to the party had come to Ron and Hermione's and stayed there with me for a few days. My stay away from home had made me feel better and it had given me time to think out how I felt about what happened. I was more mad than sad. I refused to talk to Scorpius or even see him. When I had gone home to pack everyone felt very awkward. Scorpius kept looking at the floor when I was around.

Now that I am back at school and it is my OWLs year I have been spending most of the time studying with Rose and Jo, Gina and Laura preferred to go play pranks on the boys they liked. Jo and Albus's relationship had become the day we got back. I was happy they were together, it was very cute. One evening I was sitting in the Common Room alone when a vase of orchids appeared in front of me with a card attached.

_Dear Lily,_

_ I am so sorry. Can we please talk?_

_ Love you still,_

_ Scorpius. _

I gripped the card in my hands and I scanned the Common Room for Scorpius. I found him sitting in the corner alone. I looked him directly in the eyes, held up the card and ripped it in half. I slammed my book shut and marched up the stairs. I felt the eyes of everyone in the Common Room on me. I walked into my dorm and saw Jo and Albus snogging on Jo's bed.

"Oh don't mind me since this is exactly what I want to see when I walk into my room." I said sarcastically.

"Don't like it then leave." Al said.

"This is my room." I replied cooly.

"Fine then, I'll be in my room." Albus said getting off Jo's bed. He kissed her on the cheek and then left. I plopped down on my bed and started reviewing my notes for Transfiguration.

"That's it." Jo said before grabbing my book and throwing it on the floor.

"What was that for?" I yelled.

"We are going to do something tonight."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I heard there's going to be a party in the Ravenclaw Common Room. Let's get you prettied up and go. You need a new man." Jo walked to my closet and pulled out a party outfit. A metallic bronze dress that was strapless with a pair of matching heels. She curled my hair in perfect ringlets and then started on her outfit as I put on makeup.

"I don't need a new man." I said as Jo was putting on her black skinny jeans and tube top.

"Fine, but at least you can go have fun with your best friend."I rolled my eyes and then finished putting on my eyeliner. In about half an hour we were ready to party. We walked out of the dorm and descended the stairs and entered the Common Room. I looked at Scorpius who had his jaw almost on the floor. I laughed a bit and then walked out of the Common Room with Jo. We walked to the Ravenclaw Common Room and when we got there the party was already in full swing. Not many Gryffindors were there which made me feel better. I went to the drink table and got a soda.

"Hey Lily." Aunt Luna's son Lysander said.

"Hey Lysander." I smiled back.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" He asked timidly.

"I would love to." I replied and took his hand. We walked to the dance floor where many of his friends and a few of the Ravenclaws I knew were dancing. Lysander grabbed my waist from behind me and we started to dance together to the beat. Eventually I was whisked away by another dance partner and the party was a blast. At the end of the night I walked back to the Common Room with Jo and we had our heels off and we were carrying them over our shoulders and we were giggling like maniacs. When I fell asleep that night I was happier than I had been in a month.

I woke up on Saturday with the rush of the night before that still replaying in my mind. I had so much fun. I had never imagined that Lysander could be such a great dancer; he always seemed like the kind of guy that would trip over any flat surface. Smiling to myself I sat up and stretched. The time was 8 in the morning on a Saturday, why did I always wake up so early? I decided to make use of my time, I changed quickly and then grabbed my bag with all of my books. Before I made it to the door I made the mistake to look up at my collage of picture above my bed. There on the wall were all of the pictures of me and Scorpius. I had added a few from when we were dating so there were pictures of us kissing. I looked at the wall for a few moments before I noticed that my eyes had begun to tear up and I was crying. I wiped my eyes and walked down to the lake. I was about to sit under the tree I always sat under when I remembered the day that I had found out about my dad being missing. The entire morning spent with Scorpius replayed in my head. Taking pictures under the tree, running in the water, our water fight, and him almost saying something that I am guessing was going to be him telling me he was in love with me. Before I knew it I was crying again. I walked away from the lake to find a place where I could be alone away from every memory of him.

"Lily! Wait up!" I heard someone calling behind me. I wiped my eyes again and then turned around and smiled at Lysander.

"Hey Lysander." I said with fake happiness.

"Oh my Merlin you're crying. What happened?" Lysander pulled me into his arms and I broke down into tears.

"Me and Scorpius broke up and it's just really hard on me. I just walked past our spot by the lake and everywhere I go just reminds me of him and I can't stand it. I don't want to get back together with him or anything. I'm just so mad and hurt that he made out with my cousin!" I cried into Lysander's chest.

"It's going to be okay Lily. Just relax. Take a deep breath. Now look at me." I looked up at Lysander. "I am here for you. I will do my best to make you feel better and to make you smile. You are such a beautiful girl and so smart." I hugged Lysander tighter and he held me. We stood there for a while. When we finally pulled apart Lysander took my bag and walked around the grounds with me. We spent the entire day together doing random things. We visited Hagrid, Lysander talked about Aunt Luna's position at the Quibbler and how the sales had been going up more and more. He was actually really interesting to talk to. We even took a lot of pictures with my camera. I had so much fun with him. When the day finally ended we walked into dinner together and he gave me a hug before going to the Ravenclaw table. I advanced towards the Gryffindor table and I saw Scorpius looking angrily in Lysander's direction and then at me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Lily. We need to talk." Scorpius said when I passed him.

"You made out with my cousin. You knew how much crap they've put me through. What is there to discuss?" I said, the entire Gryffindor table went silent as we started our fight.

"I wasn't thinking!" He yelled. "I was drunk!"

"That's your own fault then! I don't care if you are drunk or sober, but when you make out with my cousin while dating me it is still inconsiderate!" I yelled back.

"You've never been drunk so you don't know how your mind plays tricks on you when you're drunk!"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone Scorpius."

"Maybe if you had only let me go farther with you I wouldn't have made out with Roxanne." He said.

"Oh no, you did NOT just say that to me. YOU can't put the blame on ME. It is your own fault that you were stupid enough to drink and then your own fault that we broke up." I was pissed. I wanted him out of my life for good I didn't want him spoiling the good day I just had with Lysander.

"It is not my fault!" He yelled.

"YES IT IS! Just stay out of my life! I hate you!" I screamed and then ran out of the Great Hall. I got to the third floor before I heard someone following me. I turned around to tell them to bugger off when I noticed it was Lysander. He hugged me right away.

"Oh Lily, I am sorry. I am so sorry about what happened back there." Lysander was holding my head to his chest as I wept for the second time today. We sat inside a room on the third floor corridor that looked like it had been vacant for years. There was a trap door on the floor and I had a feeling that it had led to something at some point but I decided to not follow it. Not today at least. We sat inside the room there for an hour or so until I was all cried out.

"Could you carry me back to the Gryffindor Tower?" I asked in a horse voice.

"Yeah." Lysander easily picked me up and carried me back to the tower. When he sat me down in front of the painting I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for being there for me. I walked back into the Common Room which got awkwardly silent when I entered.

"Stop staring you idiots and leave the girl alone." Gina yelled before grabbing my arm and leading me back up to the dorm where her and the others brushed out my hair and tucked me in to bed.

**So I was trying to update last night but I have probably written this chapter like 203545734982947324978324 times. Whatever I will try to put up another chapter tomorrow but it is very slim chance. PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE THE POLL!**


	19. Study Time

**I am back Please send me reviews Oh and I hope someone here can point out the Doctor Who reference I will send you a shout out if the next chapter! Props to my best friend polliberri who guilted me into writing tonight (you should all check out her Percy Jackson story!)**

Jo POV

I looked at Lily so peaceful in sleep. It was impossible to think that only a few weeks ago Scorpius had been such a jerk! There was no way that Lily could be allowed to have any reminders of him. I tore through her fourth of the room tearing down all of the pictures on her wall that were of her and Scorpius, which were all of them.

"What are you doing?" Gina whisper yelled.

"We need to get rid of all reminders of he-who-must-not-be-named." I said while going through Lily's stuff.

"Voldemort?" Laura asked in a voice that made her seem like an air head.

"Yes. Of course." I said sarcastically. Gina started to help me within twenty minutes we had gotten rid of every picture that was up and the ones on her camera except for the ones of her and Lysander. "We should burn the pictures." I suggested.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"So she will never have any way of looking back. You saw how mad he made her."

"But what if they go back to being best friends? She's going to want the pictures." Gina said.

"She wouldn't want them." I stated and then took the stack of pictures and stalked to the Common Room then threw the pictures in.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and saw Albus sitting in the chair. The rest of the Common Room was deserted so it was just the two of us.

"I'm getting rid of the memories for Lily." I walked over to the chair and sat in front of his chair.

"Those were HER pictures?" Albus said loudly but he wasn't yelling.

"Yeah. She needs to get rid of them, when she does she'll be able to move on." I said nonchalantly.

"That isn't up to you!" Albus snapped.

"I am doing what is best for her!" I snapped back.

"Have you ever thought that maybe those pictures would help her remember the good times when she gets upset about our damn cousins!" Albus yelled.

"She should be over that by now." I complained. We were both standing up now his arms were thrown up in the air and my hands were on my hips.

"But she's NOT! Her and Victoire just made up, and things are getting better but Lucy and Dominique treat her like crap all the time! You had no right to decide that she needed to forget the time when she was her happiest." Albus yelled and then stormed up to his dorm. I felt so stupid but I did what any friend would have. I went back up to my room; Gina and Laura were both already in bed and asleep. I looked over at Lily and she looked peaceful still. That night I climbed into bed thinking about if what I had done was a good idea.

**Lily POV**

I woke up the morning after my fight with Scorpius with a pounding head ache. I climbed out of bed slowly and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I noticed that none of my roommates were still in bed. As I walked to my trunk to get something out I noticed something was missing. I looked at the wall behind my bed and noticed my pictures were all missing. I stormed out of my room and charged into the Common Room in a towel and lion slippers to hunt down my roommates. I found them sitting in front of the fire with my brother and Lysander.

"Where the hell are my pictures?" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" Lysander asked.

"The pictures that were above my bed. Someone moved them." I looked at the girls. "WHERE. THE. HELL. ARE. MY. PICTURES?" I screamed.

"Jo tell her." Albus said.

"Well, last night when you fell asleep I took them down." Jo said sheepishly.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I kinda, burned them." Jo said while looking at her hands.

"Why. Would. You. Do. That." I said through gritted teeth.

"I was trying to force you to move on."

"I can't believe you!" I screamed at her.

"Lily, Jo did drop one picture on the way out to burn them." Gina said. She held out the last picture. I looked down at the picture and when I saw it I burst into tears. It was the picture that I knew by heart. The picture from my birthday when Scorpius gave me that look. I ran out of the room and up to the dorm. When I got to my room I fell onto my bed and cried. It was only a few seconds later that I felt someone's arms around me. I knew it wasn't the girls due to the fact the person smelt like chocolate axe. I knew it wasn't Albus since he hated axe, so that left Lysander. I snuggled up into his arms and cried. Suddenly I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Have you noticed that every time you have seen me I have been crying? It's kind of weird."

"You're right. But it's not weird. I want to be there for you through everything." I looked up to see if he meant it and I could tell, deep in his eyes there was something that made me feel comforted. Something that made me feel like I was able to get over Scorpius. Maybe Jo was right, maybe I did need a new man. I smiled at Lysander.

` "Now, could you please leave so I can get dressed?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I'll see you later okay?" Lysander quickly removed himself from the room with a face that was bright red. I dressed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a warm fuzzy sweater. I thought about what we will do today. I really should study, OWLs are going to be very hard. I packed a bag full of my notes and school supplies. Then I was ready to go down to see Lysander.

"Hey." I said when I got by Lysander.

"Hey, so what do you want to do today my lady?" Lysander asked.

"Your lady?" I questioned with a giggle.

"I have no clue why I said that." He laughed.

"We should go to the library since the teachers told us that we only had to study for the OWLs." I said.

"Alright then, allons-y!" He said and then grabbed my hand and ran while pulling me laughing along behind him. When we got to the library we stood outside of it for about a minute laughing until Scorpius walked out glaring at us. Lysander pulled me behind him and gave him a stone cold glare.

"Potter, Scamander." Scorpius greeted cooly. I must admit it hurt hearing him calling me "Potter" and not "Lily".

"Malfoy." Lysander replied.

"Scorpius." I said back while looking towards the ground trying to avert my eyes from his. I looked back up when I knew he was gone.

"Come on Flower." Lysander put his hand on my lower back and we entered the library.

"Flower?" I whispered.

"I don't know, didn't feel like calling you Lily, even though I think it is the most beautiful name in the universe." Lysander looked down at me with a dazzling smile and I knew that I was blushing. We sat towards the back of the library and studied. Well attempted to study.

"You sir, are going to get us kicked out!" I whispered while trying to contain my laughter. "Aren't you Ravenclaws supposed to be bookworms?"

"We are! But I have found that it is easier to get Gryffindors to remember things when they are able to turn them into jokes." Lysander said while leaning over the desk.

"Oh really?" I asked and then leaned over the table.

"No." He said and we both started laughing.

"So I'm probably never going to remember any of this?"

"Nope, probably not." And again we both laughed.

"I really hope I'll be able to at least get decent grades." I sighed.

"You will. I have faith in you." Lysander whispered and then put his hand on mine. After a moment we realized that he had grabbed my hand and we were very close together and we both pulled back from each other.

"Um, we should probably go get something to eat." I said as I began piling books into my bag and Lysander put away the textbooks we had borrowed from the library. We left and went to the Great Hall in an awkward silence and parted ways to our tables with just an awkward wave.


	20. Apologies

**Hey all Shout outs to mistressamy and LilyLunaPotter12 who caught some references! Good job girls! **

The awkwardness of the first day in the library passed quickly so the next day I had stayed out until around 10 pm to study. When I got back to the Common Room there was only one person around. Scorpius. I walked past him trying to be invisible but it didn't work.

"Good evening Potter." He said quietly.

"Hello Malfoy." I replied gently.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with you for a moment." He said as I was heading towards the stair case to curl up into bed and sleep for a few hours and then wake up for another Tuesday morning.

"Sure, I guess." I shrugged and then grabbed a blanket and wrapped up as I sat down next to him.

"First of all I would like to apologize for everything that has happened. You were still my first love and all and I was stupid and idiotic for kissing Roxanne. Do you think you could forgive me?"His grey eyes bore into mine and I knew right away that I would give in eventually.

"Yes I can forgive you, but I don't think I can trust you. That is going to take a while. I was really hurt and mad, mostly mad, about what happened and then when you tried to talk to me in the Great Hall I was madder than anything."

"I understand completely. Secondly, I was wondering if we could be friends again? I really miss you and if I can't be your boyfriend I would be honored to be your friend."

"Sure, we can be friends but I'm sorry that I can't risk being hurt again by you. You saw how much of a wreck I was."

"I understand. I really do, I was only hoping for friendship. I don't really want to be in a relationship right now. Anyways, you look like you are about to pass out. You should head to bed. Another long day of studying ahead of you." He said. I smiled at him and then stood up.

"Goodnight Scorpius."

"Goodnight Lily." He said standing up and then surprisingly he gave me a hug. I hugged him back and then went up to bed.

During the next week we spent every meal together after that and when I would get back to the Common Room after long nights of studying with Lysander, Scorpius was waiting up to ask about my day. When Friday rolled around I was pretty surprised about how close I was getting to Scorpius again. And to be honest I was happy that we were still going to be friends, but Lysander has been coming first. You could say that we have been slightly flirting and there was nothing wrong with that since Scorpius had said he didn't want to be a couple anyway. On Thursday evening I sat with Lysander in the library while we were studying and he suddenly asked me a question.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, the two of you have been hanging around again. I just was wondering if you got back together."

"No, don't worry about that. He doesn't want a relationship and we just made up I guess. He apologized for everything that happened and asked if we could be friends and I said yes." I shrugged and turned back to the book I had been studying.

"And what about you?" He asked quickly. "Do you want to be in a relationship?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty much over Scorpius, and I like a new guy." I said with a shrug and then we returned to our studying. Lysander had no idea that the guy I liked was him, and I had no intention of telling him. After about 10pm he walked me to Gryffindor tower where he gave me a hug and we said goodnight. I entered the Common Room to be greeted by Scorpius.

"How was your evening Miss. Potter?" He asked with a tone of teasing formality.

"It was rather enjoyable." I said as I sat down on the couch again.

"That's good. I had a rather tiring Quidditch practice." He complained.

"Oh that's right the big game is coming up isn't it?"

"Yeah, the Quidditch finals are on Saturday and Wood is pushing us so hard so we win again."

"I'm not surprised. Who are we playing again?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Oh goody. I get to rub it in Lysander's face when we beat his team. Perhaps I will even invite him to our victory party just so I can rub it in!" I pictured the idea so well in my mind. Lysander sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room in his party clothes, pouting while I danced with my friends and then begged him to dance with me. It would be brilliant.

"You know you are actually quite mean to your friends." He joked. "Well I'm off to bed so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." We stood up and hugged before heading to our dorms.

Friday morning I woke up and dressed in my most Gryffindor-y outfit. Red jeans, gold tank top, red sweater, and gold accessories. When I got to my usual meeting place with him after breakfast I saw that he was smiling for some reason.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked him.

"Because you look amazing." He said and then hugged me.

"Thank you. Hope my good looks don't distract you tomorrow when we kick your houses bum tomorrow at the game." I said.

"Oh I will. You are very good at causing a distraction." Lysander's hand brushed mine as he took my bag so he could carry it for me like he did every day.

"Not very, maybe slightly good." I laughed as we walked to class. The day went by slowly but when dinner was over and I was due to go to the library for another study session with Lysander my day got a little better. I entered the library and went to our usual spot in the back corner of the library.

"Hey." I said when I sat down.

"Good evening Flower." Lysander whispered as I sat down. His pet name had stuck since our first day in the library.

"How was your day?"

"Really good. Except for one thing, I really missed you. I hate how we only have two classes together."

"I agree completely." I sighed and then opened my first text book. We studied quietly all that night there were a few times when I noticed that Lysander had been peeking at me, which made me smile a bit. When we finished studying that night he walked me back to the Common Room and did something that he has never done. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Lily." He whispered in my ear and then he walked away. I clutched my cheek and smiled softly. I watched as Lysander's dark hair retreated towards the Ravenclaw tower and when he turned to the last corner he turned back at me and waved once more, I waved back and then walked into my Common Room. I stumbled in and then fell on the couch with a goofy smile on my face.

"Okay, judging by the smile I am going to guess that he kissed you." Scorpius said when he saw me there.

"On the cheek but still I felt butterflies." I said with a giggle.

"I am so happy for you Lils." He said and then gave me a hug. "Well, I should get some sleep, big game tomorrow."

"Yeah you go do that. We NEED to win tomorrow."

"Want to rub it in his face?" Scorpius asked with a laugh.

"Yes!" I said and then Scorpius left. I stayed laying on the couch thinking about Lysander. He was so gorgeous dark hair he got from his dad Rolf and blue eyes he got from Luna. Completely unlike his twin Lorcan who got the blonde hair from Luna and the dark eyes from Rolf. And he was fit, oh was he fit. Perfect muscles and he didn't even play Quidditch! It was probably from lugging around Luna's gear on research trips. He was so smart, and funny and one of the best friends in the world and now I'm falling for him. I'm falling for my friend, I just hope it doesn't turn out like how it did last time.

**Okay, so there we go, once again go look at mistressamy and LilyLunaPotter12 they are really awesome and if you guys want to know how I imagine Lysander just look at a picture of Logan Lerman. Anyways I will update soon, quicker if I get reviews *hint* *hint* ;) **


	21. The Final Quidditch Game

**The song that is used in this chapter is I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston. I will admit this isn't one of the best chapters.**

Saturday morning the entire Gryffindor Tower was getting pumped up for the game. I jumped out of bed and pulled on another pair of red jeans (I had three pairs), a gold sweatshirt, I grabbed my red pea coat and my gold mittens and gold ear muffs with my Gryffindor scarf. Quickly I picked out an outfit for the party. I went down to the Common Room and saw that everyone was already hanging up banners that read "GO GRYFFINDOR!"I ran downthe Great Hall grabbed a bit of breakfast with the rest of the girls from my dorm. I still hadn't forgiven Jo but I was going to be civil with her. After we finished breakfast we all headed towards the doors

"HEY POTTER!" I heard a familiar voice yell to me. I smiled a bit then turned.

"Oh it's you Scamander." I said teasingly.

"I would like to invite you to the Ravenclaw party when we win today."

"Oh I'm sorry did you not hear, Gryffindor will be winning. So if you would like to join us for our party just meet me under the Gryffindor stands after the game." I said before turning off to walk down with the girls. We put on our coats seeing as it was actually getting to be very cold.

"So, Lily, what is with you and Lysander." Gina asked hooking her arm through mine.

"Yeah, Lyyyyyysander." Laura chimed in hooking her arm with my other.

"Nothing really. We're just mates. Nothing more." I shrugged.

"But everyone can see it." Laura said. "The way you look at him and him at you."

"Isn't that almost exactly the same thing you said about Scorpius?" I asked. It made her shut up very quickly. When we got down to the stands we were some of the last ones there. The Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs were already having a cheering match against the Ravenclaws who were aided by the Slytherins. Soon after we got to the stands the game started. I watched as Albus dove around looking for the snitch and as Scorpius hit the bludgers at the opposing team. The match was hard and it was lasting longer than any of the other matches had lasted we were going into the third hour. Finally when we were 3 hours and 15 minutes into the match it ended with Albus catching the snitch marking Gryffindor as the winner. We all screamed at the tops of our lungs. The girls ran down the stairs and up to the castle along with the rest of Gryffindor house. I walked down last and found Lysander right where I told him to wait.

"What a great match." I said smiling extra largely.

"Oh shut up Lily." He said with a groan which caused me to laugh harder.

"Oh come on. Cheer up!"I said hooking my arm in his and putting my head on his shoulder.

"Fine, but only because I'm with you." He said and that made me giggle. We got up to the Gryffindor party where there were many Hufflepuffs and a few Ravenclaws that didn't mind that they lost, the Slytherins were all too good to be at the party. I tore my coat off and threw it in my room along with my ear muffs and mittens; I threw on my party outfit that was the same jeans but a sparkly gold tank top and no shoes. I ran back down to the party and found Lysander. He was talking to Gina and Laura and they were all laughing, I approached them and pulled them all onto the dance floor. I began to dance with Lysander. We moved to the music, recently the party planners learned that muggle music was so much better than wizarding music. We danced to all of the fast songs and when the first slow song came on all of the single dancers cleared the floor and I was just about to leave when Lysander grabbed my hand and asked me to dance. I took his hand and we began to dance.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way.__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

We danced together and I smiled into his shoulder as I thought about kissing Lysander.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__You, my darling you. Hmm_.

He dipped me and I laughed.

**Scorpius POV**

I watched as Lily was being twirled around by Lysander. I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous. Lily was so absolutely beautiful like always. I couldn't stand to watch her with another man but I had to if I wanted to stand a chance of winning her back. I knew I would always love her.

**Lily POV**

When the song ended Lysander was holding me so close to him and I swore he was about to kiss me but the moment was ruined when Gina came and started to dance with me to the next fast song. I looked over my shoulder at Lysander who was just laughing. I glared at him and then he ran. I chased after him. I chased him through the corridors, but I lost him when we got down to the Great Hall. I looked under all of the tables but he wasn't there. Suddenly I was up in the air with someone's arms around my middle as they spun me in a circle.

"Caught you." Lysander whispered in my ear. I laughed and then he set me down and took my hand. It was now well past 11 and the party would still be crazy. We walked around the castle trying to avoid the sound of teachers. We stopped by a window and looked down at the grounds where the snow was melting even though it was early February.

"It's such a beautiful night." I said while looking up at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." He replied. I looked down at our hands that were still entwined.

"Thank you." I said out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"Being there for me when no one else was, and for picking me back up when I was falling apart." I hugged Lysander and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I will ALWAYS be there for you." He whispered. I looked back up at him and we both smiled and pulled apart.

"I know you will." I said.

"Come on." Lysander took my hand again and we began to walk back to the party.

"You know, it's weird how your mum is my godmother but the two of us never really talked."

"That is pretty weird. But we have each other now."

"You're right we do have each other and I trust you with my life." I smiled back up at him. We looked back out at the moon and the stars and the silence between us was very relaxed and comfortable.

"Lily, I need to tell you something." Lysnder whispered.

"What's wrong? You look worried." I asked. I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"Nothing, yet. I need to tell you something but I am afraid of what you'll say." I looked at him very confused.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"Lily, I'm starting to fall for you." Lysander whispered. The moment was so intimate and everything seemed just right. The moon was above us, the stars were twinkling and Lysander was with me.

"You're falling for me?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"Well guess what. I'm falling for you too."

"You are?" He whispered in a surprised tone.

"Yes. How could I not?"

"Well that leaves one question, Lily Luna Potter will you be my girlfriend?"

"It would be an honor." I said and then he kissed me.


	22. Happily Ever After

**I'm baaaaack hey guys how are you all doing? So this is the last chapter. UNLESS I get over 7 reviews where I will post an epilogue and a part 2. Chapter based off of **_**I Wish **_**and **_**More Than This **_**by One Direction.**

**Scorpius POV**

The day after the party I walked around the grounds alone in the crisp morning air. I got to the edge of the lake I saw a flash red hair under a tree. Slowly I looked over to the tree and there was Lily sitting alone surrounded by books. She had an adorably cute confused look on her face. I smiled a bit at her expression I was about to walk over to help her when Lysander appeared behind her. He put her between his legs and then she looked up and smiled at him, then he did something that broke me. He kissed her. I turned my back and walked back to the castle. Lily was everywhere I looked. She was in my mind and I walked as fast as I could back up to the Gryffindor tower. I got to my dorm and started to pace the room.

"Scorpius you have to stop this. She doesn't love you. She's falling for Lysander." I muttered to myself over and over again.

"Have you gone mad?" Albus asked. I hadn't noticed him walk into the room.

"I think I have." I said, I walked to my bed and sat on the edge and pulled at my hair.

"Is it Lily?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You still love her?"

"Yes."

"Tell her." Albus made it sound so simple.

"I can't just tell her."

"Yes you can!"

"No! I can't! She is with Lysander now."

"She is?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I saw them by the lake this morning."

"I'm sorry mate." Albus whispered while putting a hand on my shoulder and I just shrugged.

"I just keep seeing them dancing and it tears me apart. Then I keep seeing them kissing in my mind over and over again which makes me want to die even more. Then everywhere I go I see Lily, and I wish it was me with her not him. I can love her more than him."

"I know you can."

"I want to tell her I love her but it needs to be big and romantic."

"Think about the things she likes."

"She loves those old movies where the boy holds those muggle music players up at her window sill and plays her favorite song or a song that explains how he feels about her."

"Alright, what's her favorite song?"

"I'm not sure. But she does like this old muggle boy band, One Direction I think."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Albus said cringing. "I hate them."

"Yeah, me too. But she loves them. And there is this one song I remember by them that makes me think of my situation."

"What one?"

"You'll see. But now I need to see Jo."I got up and left the room.

**Lily POV**

I was sitting under the tree by the Black Lake getting frustrated by my stupid Potions notes. OWLs were in a month and I was stressing out to the max. Suddenly I felt someone behind me, I looked up and there was Lysander. He greeted me with a kiss.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Frustrated yet?"

"Very much so." I sighed. Then I caught a glimpse of Scorpius retreating quickly to the castle. Had he just seen our kiss?

"Lily? You alright darling?" Lysander asked, it was then that I realized that I was staring at a now blank spot in the distance.

"Yes sorry, distracted." I quickly muttered then got back to studying with Lysander's help. He was a great boyfriend, and I loved how he was helping me. Eventually we got up and went back to the castle to eat and then we went up to the Gryffindor Common Room. We walked in and there was Scorpius. Right away he looked away and faced the floor then walked out.

"What was that about?" Lysander asked.

"I have no clue." I looked off at Scorpius in puzzlement. I still cared about him, but Lysander was better. I think.

"Lily! You will not believe it!" Rose screamed when we sat down by the fire. She was clenching a letter in her hands.

"What is it Rosie?" I asked.

"Mum is pregnant!" She screamed. I jumped up and squealed. We were jumping up and down like idiots while screaming at the top of our lungs.

"Oh my god!" I screamed over and over again. Soon Albus walked down stairs.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" He yelled.

"AUNT HERMIONE IS PREGNANT!" I yelled, then all of the Weasley's came down stairs and we all screamed together in excitement. "Oh. My. God." I said calmly.

"What is it Lil? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Lysander laughed.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE YOUNGEST GRANDCHILD ANYMORE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and everyone laughed.

"We should combine one letter that has a massive list of baby names." Lucy said.

"That is probably the smartest thing you have ever said." Louis teased.

"Oh shut up. Let's all be civil for once." I rolled my eyes. For the next hour we all sat around the fire making a list of both boy and girl names and not once was there a fight between any of us. It was a nice change for once. After we had finished our list it was time for lunch. The 7 of us Weasley-Potters walked down to the Great Hall along with Lysander, Jo, and Louis's girlfriend Eleanor. We sat together and had a meal where there was no glaring, no gossiping, and no fighting for the first time in almost 6 years. Luckily, I had brought my camera down with me. There were many pictures taken by us so no one would ever forget this day.

***ONE MONTH LATER***

Finally exams were done and it was now late April and I could relax with Lysander. We were in the Astronomy Tower at sunset just watching the sun go down.

"It's nice to relax." I whispered with my head on his chest.

"Yeah it is." Lysander whispered. I heard multiple emotions in his voice. There was anger, sadness, confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"Lily, I need to know something."

"Anything. I will always tell you the truth." I looked up into his eyes.

"Do you still love Scorpius?" The question came out of nowhere and I wasn't really sure if I was.

"I-I don't know." I said. "I'm confused on how I feel. I care for you and I have loved this past month with you. But then when I see Scorpius, I feel guilty for being with you."

"I see." He said looking into the distance. "Lily, I really care about you, but, you need to be with Scorpius." I looked up at Lysander in confusion.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because, you are in love with him. It's obvious. Plus, I think it's going to be best if we are just best friends."

"So you want to break up?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes." I don't know why but that made me so happy.

"Oh my goodness Lysander, you are the best. And you want this right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I like the feel of the single life a bit better. Go get him Flower." He joked. I gave him one last hug and then ran out of the tower and all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Where's Scorpius?" I asked to everyone in the Common Room everyone shrugged and then I ran to my dorm and asked the girls.

"You can't see him right now." Jo said with a small smile.

"Why not?" I asked impatiently.

"He's working on a project with Albus. Al said they'll be done by ten. So calm down."

"I need to see him now."

"Why?" Gina asked.

"Me and Lysander broke up."

"What?" all the girls yelled.

"He could tell I still loved Scorpius and then we decided it was best just to be friends and he told me to go after him and here I am."

"Oh you are going to love the project then." Jo whispered and gave me a smile. I had to wait three more hours before getting to see what the project was. But those three hours were spent with the girls making me over as a doll. I was pacing the room trying to count down the moments to when I could see Scorpius. I was still wondering what this project was. Then at exactly 10 o'clock I heard something playing outside my window.

_I'm broken__  
__Do you hear me__  
__I'm blinded__  
__Cause you are everything I see__  
__I'm dancing, alone__  
__I'm praying__  
__That your heart will just turn around___

_And as I walk up to your door__  
__My eye turns to face the floor__  
__Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_

It was my favorite One Direction song playing outside my window. I ran to the window and looked down. There he was. On a broom three floors under me Scorpius Malfoy was flying on a broom.

_When he opens his arms__  
__And holds you close tonight__  
__It just won't feel right__  
__Cause I can love you more than this, yeah__  
__When he lays you down, I'm might just die inside__  
__It just don't feel right__  
__Cause I can't love you more than this__  
__Can love you more than this__  
_

He smiled up at me and I smiled back down to him.

___If I'm louder__  
__Would you see me?__  
__Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?__  
__Cause we are, the same__  
__You saved me, when you leave it scarred again__  
__And then I see you on the street__  
__In his arms, I get weak__  
__My body feels I'm on my knees__  
__Praying_

I don't know why but tears came to my eyes.

___When he opens his arms__  
__And holds you close tonight__  
__It just won't feel right__  
__Cause I can't love you more than this, yeah__  
__When he lays you down, I'm might just die inside__  
__It just don't feel right__  
__Cause I can love you more than this_

As soon as the song ended I ran out of the dorm and down to the grounds right under my window where I found the love of my life waiting for me. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had in my body.

"Does this mean you love me?" Scorpius whispered.

"More than humanly possible." I whispered as I pressed my lips to his once more and slid into our little piece of heaven.

~The End~


End file.
